


Dangers in the night

by Beeuk87



Series: Moon Stone Pack [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO AU, All original character(s), Alpha Mason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ellie, Oral Sex, Other, Pack Bonding, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Scent Marking, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Werewolves, female penis, females with penises, graphic gifs, graphic images, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeuk87/pseuds/Beeuk87
Summary: Ellie Stone is your typical Omega, submissive, caring and longing for a mate. She belongs with the Moon Stone pack one of the most feared pack amongst the werewolves with its strict laws and punishments no wolf dared to step out of line.One night during the full moon a beautiful brown hair brown eye rogue came sniffing around in the Moon Stone Pack territory. All of Ellie's instinct were telling her to stay away but there was something about this rogue that drew her to her and she was determined to find out why.In the process of figuring out who the wolf was Ellie unexpectedly came into her heat and her father paired her up with Rhys. Once her heat was over she was able to focus on finding out who that rogue wolf was.Rhys however, wasn't giving up on Ellie, he couldn't take no for an answer he was going to fight for what is HIS, he wasn't going to stand back and let some rogue take what is his even if that meant fighting to the death to prove his love to Ellie.How can Ellie watch the two people she cares about fight to the death, either way she was going to loose someone she cares about and Ellie wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle the outcome.





	1. Summer 2008

**Author's Note:**

> Although I try to keep the traditional alpha/beta/omega dynamic , I add my own spin to it as well. There are ruts, heats, mating bites, bonding etc. 
> 
> All pure-blood Werewolves are bound to the moon but during the full moon they are able to transform at will. They also have the ability to talk during their wolf or man-beast form. 
> 
> Female alphas have a penis but not until their aroused/ rut and can impregnate.
> 
> In my story (pure-bloods) werewolves are born and not bitten/created. Those who became werewolves through a bite or scratch can only transform into man-beast forms whereas pure-bloods have the ability to transform into man-beast or full wolf. Both are still bound to the moon. In both forms there is no loss of their humanity.
> 
> Rogues are werewolves that have either been kicked out of their pack or left on their own free will.Rogues can be good or bad. In some cases they are the reason for deaths. They might kill for vengeance or just because. 
> 
> "wolf maturity" (puberty) is somewhere between the age of 10 and 14. A wolf doesn't have the ability to self transform until the age of 8 unless in rare circumstances. 
> 
> The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominate ones in bed. They are the males or females pumped full of testosterone. 
> 
> The females would differently from the males though. While the males already have a penis, females don't until her rut/aroused. Where the female's clitoris is, once she gets aroused, a retractable penis is there instead. Since she has no chance of actually conceiving a child, she has no womb,but they can impregnate. 
> 
> Alpha males and females also have a bigger penis than betas,omegas. In almost all of the verses, there is a lot of semen being released. 
> 
> The female Omegas  
> Are the softer and more gentle wolves, they are the nurturing parents who raise their children. They use their reproductive systems as normal humans do, getting pregnant that way and then nurturing the child like they should.
> 
> All Female Omegas go through heats every 28 days and can last anywhere between 4-7 days.
> 
> A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. Some Omegas will take the suppressant pill to stop their heats.
> 
> If they have an Alpha mate, the Alpha will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest. 
> 
> They keep a watchful eye over their Omega, listening to them and caring for them. But in bed, they still are the dominate ones.  
> If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house if she isn't on the pill. They could get raped and forced into all of this, even if they protest and try to run. 
> 
> A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate and during these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during the heats, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega.
> 
> Rut  
> are a biological thing that Alphas go through and during a rut they will be easily agitated, possessive and extremely horny because their body wants them to knot and breed.
> 
> Alphas ruts are every 3 months but an omegas heat can bring on an alphas rut early. 
> 
> Mating bites can be created between any pair that choose it, it involves in combining the couples scents and lets other wolfs know they are taken. In rare occasions with a bond so strong a couple will gain emphatic and telepathic abilities with each other, bonds that strong are known as soulmates.
> 
> twin bond/wolfs- Twins share a unique bond between each other, they have emphatic ability which only goes away whenever one of them are mated. Also with twins to balance out their power in the womb they will be the opposite of one another, one will be an Alpha while the other will be an Omega.  
>    
> Breeding/Pregnancy  
> Females can get pregnant in any form. Just like real wolves, they can have a small litter (usually two or three, but no more than four), which are born human.
> 
> When it comes to the actual birthing process, some find it it is best to do it in human or anthro form because of the size of the children. Birthing is painful (especially with multiples) as it is with humans, but werewolves cannot die during childbirth, so the fear of getting pregnant regularly and having large families is eliminated.
> 
> A pregnancy for a female werewolf is shorter than the 9 months a human would normally have. Werewolves grow rapidly the first few years, so the gestation can be as short as 3 months or sometimes longer depending on how many babies the female is carrying.. And with werewolves, the possibility of having multiples increases.

 Like most 12 year olds Ellie was eagerly waiting for her puberty to hit is swing, the only difference was that Ellie was a werewolf and her phase should have already started. School has just finished for the summer and almost all the wolves had already hit wolf maturity and that means finding out about your title, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. 

Most Werewolves start their wolf maturity between the ages of 10 -12 years old, although it isn’t that uncommon for them to hit their cycle as late as 14 years old, as with humans they are known late bloomers.

“I don’t understand why I haven’t hit puberty all of my friends have.” 

“Ellie you must be patient your time will come soon enough.” Ellie’s mother said softly. “I didn’t hit puberty until I was nearly 14-years-old.”

Ellie snorted. “Oh great, two more years of waiting.” Sighing Ellie continued to eat her breakfast.

Mason came charging down stairs with a huge smile on his face.

“Why are you looking so happy dweeb?” Ellie groaned at her twin brother. 

“I think I’m hitting puberty, jealous?” Mason said with a crackling in his voice.

“WHAT! That’s not fair! Why are you starting, but I’m not?”

Mason shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe because I’m older?”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “You’re only 2 minutes older than me doofus,” she stared at him as he sat with a smug grin on his face. Slamming her hands into the table “great my nerdy brother starts his and I get to be the late bloomer… perfect!” 

“Loser.” Mason spat.

“Mason, quit picking on your sister” his mother swatted him with a tea towel, “and if you’re phasing you are going to need you strength, so eat your breakfast.”

He nodded at her “This is a great way to start summer vacation.” he said with a mouthful of cereal spitting milk across the table.  

“God Mason do you really have to chew with your mouth open like that? You eat like a pig.” Ellie said with disgust as she wiped milk spit off her face.

Being a twin meant they shared a unique bond, this bond gave them the ability to feel one another’s emotions, and would only end once either of them became mated. Mason could feel the dread coming from his sister, as he finished his mouthful he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder “El you’ll start soon you’ll see.” He said softly.

“I hope you are right, I really do.” She huffed out as she placed her head in the palm of her hand “I’d hate to be too far behind you.”

 

* * *

 

 Almost a month has past and Mason’s maturity was in full swing, his voice had deepened and his once small frame had started to transform into that of a young man, his muscular tone defining, and he had even grown another 2 inches in height.

Watching as her brother went through his changes had her growing angrier and more impatient as the days, and weeks went by. Ellie knew there was only one person in the world that would know how she felt and that was her best friend Rue.

Rue and Ellie’s had been best friends for as long as she could remember, their parents were friends as pups and Rue’s parents were on the pack council.

“Rue, Mason is unrecognisable now he’s becoming a man.” Ellie said into her phone.

Rue bit her lip. “So are you looking forward to when he finds out what title he is?” Rue asked. “I mean, when he finds outs his, quite obvious what yours will be then, right?”

 “No, not really.” As she breathed out a sigh.  
  
The first full moon after hitting wolf maturity is when werewolves traditionally find out their titles. Once they have had their first turn to adult wolf form, their scent slowly changes from that of a pup to their adult Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

Rue and Ellie talked for hours until her mother came into her room.

 “It’s time to get ready for the moon”.

Ellie never liked changing it didn’t hurt, but it scared her ever since she was 3 years old and accidentally wolfed out prematurely. Werewolves don’t have the ability to change until 8 years old but somehow Ellie managed to change. Rumour has it that only during grave danger a pup can wolf out before 8. Unfortunately she remembered the pain of the turn, but she was fortunate enough to not remember exactly what it was that happened that night to make her turn, since then she has feared changing.

Ellie’s mother grabbed her hands. “Are you ready sweetie?”

Ellie bit her lip the taste of copper filled her mouth “Yes mother.”

The change was fast and painless but it still scared her. Her mother stood at her side as usual and gave her a reassuring nudge with her muzzle. Once they were all in wolf form they let out a long howl before taking off into the woods to meet up with the rest of the pack.

Once they arrived her mother took her rightful spot next to her father and she went and sat with the other pups since she’s not hit puberty she isn’t allowed to sit with her friends who all have. Under Wolf law all females under 15 are forbidden to be marked or mated with and especially those who have not yet hit puberty. Being caught trying to mark or mate an underage wolf results in death. The underage female wolf’s father, brothers, uncles and even male cousins get to do the punishment. Some packs like Ellie’s don’t even allow males to sit next to underage females in the pack meetings to reduce the risk of any inappropriate misconduct.

Moon Stone Pack’s 3 Elders let out a howl to let everyone know that the meeting has started.

Ellie’s father the pack leader let out his own howl followed by those in rank order. Finally the rest of the wolves and pups let out howls.  Ellie’s father and the elders began to circle and sniff Mason. Mason wolf was nervous and was letting out pheromones and his fight or flight was trying to take over.

“Calm down son.” Mason father said to his frightened son. Trying to calm his nerves, Mason let out a huff. “Mason are you ready?” His father asked him.

Mason nodded. The elders moved in on Mason and before he had any idea what was happening he was flying through the air from a hard blow to his rib from one of the elders. Mason landed hard on his side. “What the…?” Then he felt another blow and another. Mason felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. It wasn’t until he turned his head to see his father with a mouthful of his flesh did he realise what was happening. All Wolves go through the gauntlet it is how their title is confirmed.

“Fight son.” Mason shook his head.

“FIGHT NOW.” His father growled with a mouthful of flesh and fur.

Mason was met with more blows to his body and bites to his neck as the elders and his father attacked him. Letting out an angry growl Mason bucked the elder wolves off of him and jumped into the air delivering a hard kick to one of the elders who was closest.

Landing on all fours he let out a deep growl revealing his fangs. His father smiled then charged at him eager to sink his teeth into his son, but he avoided his father by jumping over him turning in the air to kick his father hard in the back knocking him to the ground.

One Elder moved slowly towards him growling full of teeth to warn off the young wolf, but he didn’t care, he was full of adrenalin and his wolf had fully taken over. Mason charged at the elder opening his mouth get a mouthful of flesh as he bit down on the elder’s side.

 The taste of metallic filled his mouth as he sank his teeth deep into the elder. The elder let out a whine. Mason eyes filled with a red tint as he bit down harder. Unware of his father shouting at him Mason was on a mission to win this fight and nothing would get in his way, except for the blow to the head by his father.

“Mason! That is enough son. You must stop now.”  He looked around at the horror expressions of the pups and his twin sister. Mouth dripping with blood Mason submitted to his father revealing his neck. 

Nudging his sons head up his father growled at his weakness. “Alphas don’t EVER submit.” Mason’s eyes grew big as he realised what his father had said to him. 

“I’m an alpha?” Mason said more to himself than to anyone. 

His father nodded with pride. “Yes son you are. Not only did you defend yourself against 3 elders and an Alpha, but you were able to get in more than one hit on myself and the elders, which for a young wolf like yourself, is incredible. It shows your true Alpha side.” Mason father said.

   
Ellie head dropped when she heard her father tell her twin brother he was an alpha. It meant she was going to be an Omega. Being a twin meant one would be an alpha while the other would be an Omega it was the way to balance out the power inside the womb.  
  
  
Ellie’s father turned to her. “My dear daughter don’t worry you will make a fine Omega and I will be proud of you no matter what.  
  
  
                                                  
  



	2. 10 years later (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years has past and Ellie is 22 years old, she has just finished University and is about to start teaching Kindergarten. Ellie has met up with her best friend Rue and Rhys joins them later.
> 
> Rhys invites Ellie to a house party. There's booze and sexy dancing, Alpha dickhead moments and by the end of the night Ellie finds herself face to face with a unfamiliar wolf.

 “What are your plans during your last summer break before you begin teaching?” Rue Asked between bites of her pizza. Ellie took a sip of her Pepsi before opening her mouth.

“Oh you know, read my many collection of books under my favourite spot under the tree, count the stars at night and maybe just maybe fall in love.” Ellie and Rue both let out a laugh.

“So how’s Mason doing? I’ve not heard from him for a few months.” Rue asked.

“He’s fine, he’s more than fine. He found himself a mate.” Ellie said quietly.

“Since when? Who?” Rue was surprised but it explains Ellie’s mood change, she seems lost and lonely.

 “Halley Booth.” Ellie finally said.

Rue gasp covering her mouth. “I thought they hated each other in high school?”

“Well things have changed since then.” Ellie replied.

“So when did Mason and Halley become mates?” Rue was intrigued she couldn’t believe that Mason Stone and Halley Booth were a thing, she grew up with Mason hating Halley and everything she stood for and now they are mated?

“Did your parents make him mate with her?” Rue finally asked.

“Huh? No of course not. My parents let us choose our own mates thankfully. Listen we were all different back in high school just give Halley a chance Rue okay?”

Rolling her eyes at her friend Rue nodded in agreement. “Fine.”

“Hey El.” Rhys said sliding into the booth next to Ellie.

“Hey Rhys.”  Ellie and Rhys gave each other a quick hug. Rhys looks over at Rue as he put his hand through his blond hair. “Hey Rue.” Rue just waves her hand but doesn’t say anything.

Rhys has had a crush on Ellie since they were 10-years-old. He was hoping that they would be mated by now but Ellie is still showing no interest with him other than friendship and that made Rhys even more determined to make her _his_ Omega. He likes it when they play hard to get.

“So what you ladies up to today?” Rhys said breaking the awkward silence.

Rue wiped her face with her napkin before standing, “I’ve got work in an hour.” Rue said flatly.

“What about after?” Rhys asked.

“Sorry working till closing tonight and I have to lock up so that means staying and extra hour and half while I wait for the cleaners to finish.”

Rhys turns to Ellie “What about you El? You got any plans tonight? Delco is throwing a party at his house tonight you could come with me if you aren’t busy.”

Ellie could see in the corner of her eye Rue mouthing the words no, “Um….”

“Come on El it’ll be fun.” Rhys pleaded.

“Sure, why not, it’s not like I have anything else to do tonight anyway.” Ellie finally said.

Rue rolled her eyes at her friend, “I have to go to work, call you later when I’m on my break.” Rue said patting her friends arm.

“Okay, have fun.” Ellie said sarcastically with a stupid grin on her face.

Rue just waved her hand in the air behind her without looking back.

Turning her attention back to Rhys, “Soooo, what time is this party and who’s all going to be there?”

"Eight o-clock and you know, the usual” Rhys began to name those who was going to be at the party.

Ellie nodded. “Okay I’ll meet you there, I have to go now though.”

Rhys frowned. “Hey El are you avoiding me or something? You never want to spend more than 5 minutes alone with me, what’s up with that?”

Rubbing her temples she could feel his eyes burning into her, she looked up as he grasped her  
hands in his own. Looking deeply into her eyes he continues, “We use to be inseparable El, what happened?”

Pulling her hands away Ellie began to fiddle with her drink. “You became an Alpha.”

She spoke softly but her gentle words felt like a thousand knives hitting Rhys in his chest. “Oh, so me being an Alpha bothers you? Why?” he asked, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice.  
  
“Because Rhys,” Ellie’s voice began to rise in frustration. Finally looking back up at her friend “once you became an Alpha you changed, you became easily aggressive, you started acting dominant around me, possessive even and it’s just made me feel uncomfortable. I just don’t like how Alphas think that any unmated Omega is _theirs_ for the taking. I want romance. I want love at first sight.”  
  
“You want hearts and flowers and all that garbage.” Rhys said flatly.

“Yes, I want to be swept up off my feet and made to feel special, for who I am, not just because I’m an Omega. I want to be desired, I want to be loved, and not because of some Alpha hormones are telling them to claim me, I am not a possession.”

“I have loved you before I even hit my maturity and I will always love you El. I’m sorry if I get all Alpha around you and make you feel uncomfortable that’s never been my intention. I didn’t know that’s how you felt to be honest. If I’d known I could have stopped myself.”

Before Ellie could say anything the waitress arrives with the bill, Rhys takes it from her and she leaves. “I got this” he says softly giving her a weak smile.

Not in the mood to protest Ellie nods her head. “I really do need to go though Rhys so I’ll see you at the party later, okay?”  
  
“Yeah no worries, see you later.”

* * *

 Ellie arrived at Delco’s house a little after 9 P.M. There was a group of people standing around the front door with beer bottles in their hands as they chat, she made her way through them and entered Delco’s house.

The loud music was deafening and the smell of sweat and booze immediately hit her nose when she walked through the door followed by a rush of heat that radiated off of everyone in the room. Ellie looked around the packed living room trying to spot someone she may know, but having no luck.

Everywhere she looked people were making out or chatting in groups like any typical frat party. She made her way through the crowd to the kitchen, it was even more packed in there. People were standing around chatting while others played beer ping pong on the kitchen table.

“Hey you made it.” A familiar voice called out.

Ellie turned to see Rhys standing next to her smiling.  

He shoved a beer in front of her face. “Here, drink it.”

She reluctantly took the bottle with a warm smile and started to drink. She leaned a little close to him so he could hear her over the music and says “I don’t plan on staying long. I thought I’d just drop in and say hi.”

“Oh El you really do need to relax a little and have some fun. The night is young and there is plenty of beer to last us, besides you’ll miss all the fun we have shit loads of things planned for tonight. Isn’t that right Delco?” Rhys said looking over his shoulder at the guy standing by the table where beer ping pong is being played. Ellie noticed he had two women on either side of him.

“Yaaaas” Delco yelled out with his beer in the air. The two women already looked drunk by the way they were swaying when Delco raised his beer and clung onto him for support.

“CHUG, CHUG, CHUG” The crowd in the living was shouting. Rhys and a few others left quickly to see what was going on, Ellie followed behind. There was two guys each holding a leg of someone upside down with a beer bong hanging out of his mouth. He was getting more beer on himself and the floor than in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from trying to keep up.

“Oh this is exciting.” Ellie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

The two guys let go of the leg they were each holding and the guy upside down slowly got to his feet wiping beer from his face.  Ellie took a long drink of her beer, as the guy turned around Ellie spat out her beer unfortunately all over the girl in front of her. “Shit, sorry.” Ellie muttered.

“Oh my fucking God, what the hell?” The girl starting shouting slurring her words at Ellie but she paid no attention to her as she made her way to her brother. “Fucking Omegas.” Is all Ellie heard before she reached her brother’s side.

“When the hell did you get here?” Ellie asked giving her brother a playful push.

Mason staggered a little before gaining his balance. “Hey sis” he slurred. “I been here since….uh, what day is it?”

 “Oh my god, really Mason you that drunk already?” Ellie let out a long laugh, her brother joining her in the laughter.

* * *

 Several hours had past and Ellie lost track of the time or how many beers and shots she had and before she knew it she was slurring her words and staggering everywhere. The music in the background played loudly and one of Ellie’s favourite song started to play, grabbing Flik by the hand she led him into the centre of the living room to dance.  

The music pumping through her body as she dance up against him. “Are you having fun?” Flik shouted.

Ellie put her hand up to her ear to indicate she didn’t hear what he said. Leaning into Ellie’s ear Flik asked her again if she was having fun. His breath was hot against her skin and she could smell the beer on his breath.

“Yes surprisingly I am.”

Flik let out a laugh. “I knew you would enjoy it.”

They continued to dance together, Ellie’s back to him as she grinds her ass into his groin moving with the beat of one song to another. Flik groans at the contact, sliding his hands down on either side of her hips moving his body with hers. Dancing with her was a torment of seductive delight, her ass perfect in every way. Flik began to feel something hot deep inside of him as his hands began to explore Ellie’s body starting with sliding his hands up her waist and moving up to cup her full breasts.  Ellie lost in the moment didn’t pay any attention to Flik feeling her up. She continued to dance the night away.

Rhys stood in the doorway of the kitchen as he watched Flik and Ellie dance together. He felt himself growing angry every time he touched any part of her. When he saw him groping her and kissing her neck he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He flew over to the couple, grabbing Flik by the shoulder he spun him around. “What the fuck dude.”

“What?” he asked shaking himself free from the grip.

Rhys gave Flik a shove, “you know what.” Flik shoved him back causing Rhys to lose his balance.

Letting out a growl Rhys moved forward quickly swinging his right arm into an overhead punch that hit Flik square in the face causing him to hit the ground. Snarling up from the floor he staggered to his feet. Wiping away blood from his mouth and smiling wickedly, he threw a punch towards Rhys but he was to slow and Rhys managed to block it, with a counter punch in the stomach, Flik bent over in pain. Rhys brought his knee to Flik’s face letting him fall to the ground.

“STOP!” Ellie shouted pulling Rhys back. Adrenaline pumping he didn’t hear who it was and shoved her off causing her to fall hitting her head on the table.

“Shit, El I’m sorry.” Rhys says kneeling next to her. The knock had caused a deep cut on the side of her forehead that was bleeding out. Taking his shirt off Rhys put it against her wound as he tried to stem the blood flow.

Pulling away she got to her feet. “This is what I’m talking about Rhys.” Ellie said angry. “You turn into a fucking asshole anytime anyone pays me any attention.”

“El, I’m sorry.” Rhys stood up and moved towards her.

Holding up her hands she back away. The room had gone quiet except for the music now playing softly in the background and everyone was staring at them. Mason came charging towards Rhys grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
“Touch my sister again like that and you’ll have hell to pay.” Mason snarled. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her. I was just so angry, I didn’t see who it was until it was too late. El you have to believe me.” Rhys pleaded.

 “Fine, whatever. I don’t need this shit.” Ellie turned and left out the front door.

After a few moments of awkward silence and stares, everyone went back to drinking and chatting like nothing happened. Rhys and Mason glared at each other before they went their separate ways.

* * *

 Feeling the effects of the alcohol, Ellie decided to take a walk in the woods to try and clear her head. The woods always made her feel relaxed and was her safe place. “Fucking Alphas and their god damn he-man hormones on a full moon.” She said to herself.

Changing into her wolf form to help burn off the effects of the alcohol, she let out a howl and took off into the woods, the night air cool on her fur as she picked up speed. Suddenly there was an unfamiliar scent in the air, slowing her pace she search the area around her.

The unfamiliar scent was getting stronger, whatever it was is getting closer. Her heart pounding and her senses on high alert she sniffed the air, she suddenly stilled, the scent was right behind her. As she turned around quickly she found herself nose to nose with the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen. With the thickest, shiniest, Brown coat of fur and the darkest Brown eyes, the wolf before her took her breath away.

* * *

(I couldn't find a brown and white wolf together, but this is the general idea of how they was.)

          


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut is in this chapter (be easy on me its my first time writing smut lol)
> 
> New character introduced- Luna. 
> 
> Please note that the dreams are in bold.

Taken aback by her emotions Ellie took a step backwards, her heart pounding in her chest so loudly she was sure that the wolf could hear it.  As she took another step back the other wolf took a step towards her sniffing the air, without warning the wolf leapt into the air over Ellie into a protective stance and released a growl into the darkness of the woods.

Turning around to see what the wolf was growling at, Ellie could see a wolf bounding forward at speed out of the shadows. As her own fear subsided she realised that it was her brother, he had picked up an unfamiliar wolf’s scent along with Ellie’s and took off in her direction.

As Mason came charging towards her the brown hair wolf stood her ground, she let out another growl baring her teeth and her eye glowing a deep red.

As he came closer to the wolf in front of his sister his own heart thumping with fear that she was in danger, Mason was determined to protect her at all costs, the way that an Alpha of a pack should do when protecting its own.

Breaking the tree line Mason leapt at her but before he could land a bite the other Alpha whipped around fast knocking him to the ground. Her growl deepened as Mason got to his feet.

As they both drew themselves tall ready to tear each other apart Ellie came in between them. Looking back and forth between the two wolves she finally spoke. “Mason it’s okay. She wasn’t going to hurt me.”

Not sure of her words he stayed firm ready to strike should the need arise.  “Ellie, she an Alpha and we don’t know her.” 

They both looked at the wolf as she spoke softly. “You know each other?”

“She’s my sister.” Mason answered back sharply.

Realising her mistake the brown hair wolf took off only stopping once she was a good distance away from the two wolves, turning back to take one last glance at the beautiful Omega. Letting out a howl she spun on her heels and disappeared into the night.

 “Ellie what the hell were you doing out here all alone you could have been hurt, that Alpha could of…” Mason couldn’t finish the sentence the pain overwhelming him at the thought of his sister being hurt or worse killed.

“I needed to clear my head and I’m not a child Mason, I often come out in the woods alone at night, I’m a fucking wolf not a mouse.”

Letting out a long huff Mason nuzzled his nose into his sister’s neck. “You are an unmated Omega I just worry about you, call me over protective, I call it taking care of the pack. Father is training me to take over and I need to prove to him that he can rely on me.”

“I understand that, but don’t treat me like a child I can take care of myself.” Nudging her brother’s chest, “race you home.”

* * *

 “What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn’t have followed her, I shouldn’t have challenged the Alpha like that.  Fuck, fuck, now they know my scent I can’t stay here.” But there was something unique about the Omega something that was drawing her to her and Luna couldn’t shake that feeling.

Coming to a halt Luna searches the area for any danger, not finding any she settled down for the night.

That night she dreamt of the Omega.

**They were running together in the woods when suddenly they saw a figure in the night. At first they couldn’t make out what it was but as they came closer their eyes adjusted to the big black coated wolf standing in their path. Startled as they both couldn’t smell his scent and even with him in front of them.**

**His eyes burning with rage, snarling so hard drool was coming from its mouth. This wolf didn’t look friendly and Luna wasn’t going to take any chances when it came to _her_ Omega. **

**Letting out a growl of her own snapping towards the black wolf in front of them she eased her Omega backwards. The black wolf followed forwards snapping his jaw close to Luna’s neck.**

**She knew he wanted a fight her for the Omega by the way he kept sniffing at her and baring his teeth at the female Alpha.**

**Luna has never lost a fight in her life and she wasn’t going to start now, dropping low to the ground snarling viscously at the other wolf as he copies her movement. They began to circle one another letting out snaps as one would move forward.**

**Finally after what felt like hours Luna saw her chance she moved in on the black wolf kicking him hard in the ribs, the sound of bones breaking followed by a loud whine could be heard in the dead of the night.**

**Luna moved in quickly and threw the wolf onto his back going straight for his neck, she bit hard and shook vigorously.**

**The black wold scratched tirelessly at the wolf’s underbelly causing blood to stream as he tried to get her off him.**

**Howling in pain as the wolf beneath her clawed at her flesh, the black wolf kicked up with his hind legs throwing Luna 10 feet into the air and landing hard on her back.**

**Ellie couldn’t believe what she was seeing shaking her head a growl escaped her lips as she plunged towards the black wolf’s neck.**

**Biting hard Ellie sank her teeth in deep the taste of blood quickly filled her mouth as she shook her head vigorously.**

**Looking up in horror to see the Omega being flung threw the air by the wolf, Luna rose to her feet and jumped into the air landing on top of the black wolf.**

**They fought viciously biting each other’s necks, sides, legs anything they could get their teeth into, they bit and bit hard. There was pools of blood everywhere you looked.**

**Out of the corner of her eye Luna saw four more wolves emerging from the bushes, the black wolf in front of her seemed to know them and that worried her. She was good but she wasn’t that good to be able to fight off five Alphas.**

**Cowering back into the ground Luna knew she had lost this fight and there was nothing she could do to stop the black wolf from taking the Omega.**

**Looking over her shoulder she could see a white ball of fur still laying on the ground, unconscious no doubt from being flung into the air. As the five wolves moved in on her, her only last thought was the beautiful white coated Omega.**

Jumping awake Luna woke up in human form drenched in sweat. “What was that?” she said to herself.

Ellie jumped awake in her bed heart pounding in her chest. “What a dream.”

* * *

During the following weeks Luna secretly followed the Omega everywhere she went keeping an eye on her, she felt drawn to her and needed to make sure she was safe. There was just something special about her, she was a beautiful woman, average height, fine toned body.

Luna couldn’t help but notice how big and full her breast were and without realising she was lost in thought the need to see them bare, to feel them in her hands as she cupped them, she desperately wanted to feel, to taste her nipples.

Shaking her head as though to shake the thoughts away, Luna also loved her beautiful long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile so bright that it would light up the night sky.

She was perfect in every shape and form and she wanted her, needed her. As the days went by the burning sensation deep in her groin getting worse especially whenever she thought about the Omega or saw her.

_ Monday, 15TH June.  12:30 _

Rushing through the crowded streets Ellie didn’t see the other woman coming at her and they collided. “Oh I am so sorry.” Ellie said looking up at the woman she had just bumped into.

For a moment she was lost in a daze, the woman wore a stylish short brown hair cut, golden brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a black tight shirt that showed off all of her delicious curves

“It’s okay,” realizing who it was Luna blushed at the woman before her, she was wearing a sleeveless pink blouse with a black skirt that came down to her knees, and black high heels. She looked stunning.

“I really sorry for bumping into you, I was rushing and not watching where I was going,” Looking at her watch, “Shit I’m so late and I have…to “Ellie stopped to cocked her head to the side. “Have we met before? You smell familiar.” Gasping at the realization of what she just said her face turning a bright red in complete embarrassment.

Luna just chuckled at the Omega’s embarrassment. “No we haven’t met before, I just moved here not too long ago. I’m Luna.” She said holding out her hand to shake the woman’s hand.

“Ellie” she said gripping the woman’s hand, the moment their hands touched an electric shock rushed up through them.

Both the women pulled their hands back in surprise. “Uh I have to go.” Ellie said in bemusement as she stared at her hand. “Bye.” Ellie waved as she walked past the stun faced woman.

Snapping out of it she turned, but the woman was already out of sight. “Damn.”

 

“Hey finally you are here. What took you so long?” Rue asked as her friend sat down across the table she was at.

“Sorry I lost track of the time and then I literally bumped into a woman on the way here.”

Rue nodded with a sheepish grin on her face.  “Do tell.”

“There’s nothing to tell, I wasn’t watching where I was going and I ran into her. Although something weird happened whenever we shook hands, it felt like an electric shock when we touched. It was really weird.”

Rue eyes bulged out. “I heard of that happening before.” She said rather loudly. Looking around at the stares from other dinners Rue lowered her voice, “Is she a wolf, an Alpha?

“I don’t know I didn’t ask her the shock took us both by surprise.” Ellie snickered. “Although she said she just moved here, but I swear I smelled her scent before, I just can’t place it.” Ellie lips pressed into a hard line as she tried to think where she smelled that woman before. Shrugging Ellie gave up. “I am starving shall we order?”

**_ 22:51 _ **

Ellie tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep, all she could think about was the woman she bumped into in the street that afternoon.  “Luna.” She said her name softly to herself. “What a beautiful name, damn I should have got her number.” Ellie hoped that she’d run into her again but not literally this time.  She drifted off thinking about the mysterious woman named Luna.

**“Hey babe” Ellie said grabbing her mate by the hips to pull her in close for a kiss that started off soft and passionate, but she quickly deepened her kiss bringing soft moans from her mate. Ellie led her to the sofa, pushing her down into the cushions she climbed up straddling her mate’s lap. Smiling seductively Ellie lean in for a short, but heated kiss, one after another, brushing her mouth against the arch of her neck nuzzling her nose into her neck breathing in vanilla - coffee scent.**

**“Mmm you smell so delicious.” Ellie purred into her mate before planting one soft delicate kiss after another on her, she opened her mouth a little letting her tongue graze her neck then letting out a soft blow right before she sank her teeth tasting the slight tang of metal and sweat.** **With swipe of her tongue she soothed the fresh bite on her mate’s neck, she felt her mate's body trembled beneath.**

**“Godddd, I love it when you do that baby. Mmm yeah don’t stop…please don’t stop.” She could feel herself hardening and Ellie could feel her erection as it was starting to strain against the fabric of her jeans.**

**Reaching up to tangle her hands in the beautiful blond hair she pulls her hair back causing Ellie’s head to fall back. Elegant fingers caressed her exposed throat, leaning up she pressed soft kisses up her throat, teeth nipping sharply followed by the swipe of her tongue.**

**She kisses Ellie hard on the lips tasting tentatively with her tongue, Ellie opens her mouth with a low moan, and pulling back she begins to playfully bite her mate’s bottom lip.**

**Ellie turns her attention to her mate’s erection which was pressing hard into her.**

**“Mmm.” Ellie moans softly as she cups and rubs her mate through her jeans, her eyes burning with desire. “You’re so hard.”**

**“For you baby.”**

**Getting off of her mate to get on to her knees, Ellie leans in to unzip her jeans and with one swoop of a motion pulls both her jeans and underwear off tossing them behind her.**

**Her length springing free.**

**Sliding her hands up her thighs Ellie grabs it, her mate moans her head drops back into the cushion as Ellie slowly pumps, base to the tip her thumb swiping over her slit.**

**Lowering her mouth Ellie begins licking and kissing her mate’s cock before she sinks her mouth down on the mushroom tip. She begins to suck hard as she moves down her length and back up. Her mate moans in response.**

**Ellie’s hand wrapped around the base of the cock flicking her wrist as she continues moving her mouth up and down length, licking just under the head before swirling her tongue around the mushroom head’s slit.**

**She looks up as she sucks hard, her mate’s mouth open as her moans get louder the harder she sucks.**

**Ellie’s mouth sinks down completely for a few seconds before her gag reflex kicks in and she pulls back up just a bit before sinking down again sucking harder, pausing over the head to suck as hard as she can before tonging the slit once again, earning a deep groan from her mate.**

**“Fuck, fuck—yess keep doing that baby, don’t stop” placing both hands on Ellie’s head and lifting her hips just a bit to push her cock deeper in her mouth.**

**Ellie moves down completely deep throating her for a few seconds before slowly pulling up to lick the precum.**

**Pulling Ellie off of her she takes off her shirt and bra, Ellie mimicking her and slowly removes her clothes.** **Her mate bites her lip admiring every inch of Ellie’s beautiful body.**

**Pulling Ellie onto her lap she straddles her using her chest and shoulders for leverage, helping ease her mate’s cock to a pleasurable angle. Placing her hands on Ellie’s hips she glides her up and down her cock.**

**“God, you’re so wet.”**

**Ellie leans in using her mate’s shoulders for leverage as she throws her head back, her large breast bouncing as her mate’s cock slides in and out of her in a steady rhythm.**

**Reaching up to cup Ellie, her breast spilling out over her mate’s hands as she squeezes and moved them up and down and into her face.**

**Letting her breast fall she watches with burning eyes as they bounce just inches from her face while Ellie rides her cock hard, hands digging into her shoulder to help slide herself up and down the cock.**

**Ellie felt a burning sensation deep in her abdominal as she rode her mate harder, she was getting closer to the edge with every thrust and buck from her mate.**

**“Ohh, fuck, yeah---yeah—mmmm. Harder, harder baby.” Ellie now bouncing up and down the cock with the help of her mate’s hands on her hips.**

**Leaning in Ellie bit on her mate’s neck pulling back only to release out a long cry that turned into a whimper as her body reaches its orgasm, thighs still shaking as her mate continues to thrust deep inside her pace begins to falter and with one last thrust she comes.**

Ellie’s eyes popped open, “Holy shit.” Turned on from her dream she started rubbing herself until she came.

Waking up in a hot sweat, “Fuckin hell.” Luna whimpered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please be gentle with me this is the first time writing ABO-dynamics let alone smut. I am still learning and any tips or suggestions I am all for. 
> 
> I will try to update every Sunday.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! 
> 
> WARNING!!! Flash backs of Rape. 
> 
> Slight smut. 
> 
> Ellie and her friends are partying, Ellie's heat is starting to come in and she is going crazy.
> 
> New Characters introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that with wolfs their primitive behaviour is different to ours, what may be frowned on with us is normal behaviour for a wolf. Being sexual active is not a taboo and is just normal animal behaviour. Also take into consideration animals instincts and behaviours may seem unacceptable to humans but is very normal behaviour for them.

Leaning her abdominal against the kitchen counter Ellie turns to her mother who’s eating breakfast at the table. “Mom have you ever had dreams that felt so real that when you woke up you wasn’t sure if it really happened or not?”

“No dear, what sort of dreams were they?

Looking flustered Ellie tried to explain her dreams to her mother without giving away to many details. “I just never felt like this before.”

Walking into the kitchen Mason snickers. “What is there something wrong with your heat cycle again?”  Mason smiles wickedly at his sister’s annoyed face as he bites into an apple he picked up from the counter. “What? You women are so unpredictable with your moods and cycles..”

“Mason.” His mother gave him a stern look.

As Mason is leaving the kitchen he laughs out “you just need to get laid.”

“Fuck you.” Ellie shouts back.

“No thanks I have a mate.” Mason fires back.

Letting out a huff, she turns and storms out of the kitchen to her room.

Sitting on her bed she began to think when the last time it was she had sex, she actually doesn’t remember and it takes her by surprise. “Damn, maybe I do need to get laid.” Ellie chuckles to herself.

 **Friday, 19 th June 19:30**  
  
Looking into the full length mirror Ellie examined herself after applying her makeup, she was wearing a stretchy tight red boob tube top, tight black short skirt with black knee high boots. Her hair was down and fell over her breast. Nodding in approval she left her room to meet up with her friends, Rue, Fara and Sakiva at The Moon pub in town.

“Slut.” Mason coughed as he and his friends passed Ellie in the hallway.

“Jealous that your mate doesn’t look as hot as me?” Ellie snickers.

His friends let out a chuckle as Mason turns around to face his sister “Like what, a prostitute? No thanks.

Ellie gives her brother the finger. Mason pretends to grab it and shove it in his pocket. Smiling he thanks her.

“Uhhhhh you’re such an ass sometimes.” She says turning to go down the stairs.

““Damn your sister is hot as hell I’d give anything to bang her.” Axel says biting his fist.

“I heard that” Ellie shouts halfway down the stairs.

Pushing Axel towards his room Mason shakes his head smirking. “Dude, you couldn’t handle her.”

Confused Axel questions why.

“Just trust me, she’s out of your league bro.” Mason says sitting down on his couch.

Jericho and Delco are laughing at poor confused Axel.

“Is it because I’m a Beta?” Axel asks.

Mason and the others burst out laughing at this point.  “No it’s because you’re “8 seconds Axel” and Ellie, well she needs someone who can go at least 3 hours.” Jericho replies.

Jericho and Ellie use to date during College, but not working out they decided to just be friends.

“Anyway” Mason interrupts, “shall we?” He ask holding out the PS4 controller.

* * *

**_ 22:00   _ **

Being tired of being picked on Axel decided to leave and go to The Moon for a few drinks, and meet up with Ellie and the others.

Ellie, Rue, Fara and Sakiva have been at the pub for a few hours now and are all pretty drunk, dancing to the beat of the music with each other occasionally grabbing a guy to dance with the women were having a great time.

 Ellie and Rue stagger over to the bar to get another round. “Can I also get four shots of Tequila?” Rue’s eye light up. “Ohhh somebody’s trying to forget someone or get laid, which is it?” Ellie slaps her friends shoulder. “Neither, well…maybe get laid.” They both laugh and bring the drinks and shots over to the table they was sitting at. Rue shouts for Fara and Sakiva to come over.

Handing them their shots Ellie puts hers in the air, “to friendships.” Licking salt on her palm she throws her head back and swallows the shot of Tequila and quickly takes a bite of lemon. The others repeating Ellie.

Uhh-godddd, “Are you trying to kill me Ellie?” Fara asked wincing from the shot she just downed.

“Pussy”. Ellie shouts over the loud music.

“Hey! You know I don’t drink much and I don’t care for Tequila either.” Fara pouts, she begins to remember the night she and Ellie were out celebrating her 21st birthday. She had drank way too much and could hardly walk straight. Ellie offered to walk her home, but Fara insisted that she would be okay since she only lived at the other end of the woods from The Moon.

Not realising that her suppressants were failing and in her heat, Alpha’s could smell her. Fara was half way home when she heard the sound of twinges snapping. Whipping her head back into the night sky she didn’t see anything, but to be fair she was so drunk she couldn’t see that well anyway.

“Hello?” Fara cries out.

“Hello” A deep raspy voice answers back from behind her.

Startled Fara turned around to see a man standing there with a vicious looking smile on his face. Scared she steps back, but bumps into something hard, turning to see another man there. “What do you want?” Fara asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

“You Omega.” The man said pointing at her as he took a big whiff.

Before Fara knew it she was face first into the cold ground, one of the men was violently pushing her dress up and ripping her panties off. She heard him unzip himself then felt his nails digging into her thighs as he grabbed her to pull her back closer to him. With his left hand digging painfully into her thigh the other hand guides his cock inside her roughly, letting out a groan as he feels her tightness.

Crying, Fara pleads with him many times to stop, but he just chuckles and continues pumping in and out of her harder and faster, all she could feel was pain and his roughness, she tried to crawl away, fingers digging into the dirt, but he just pulls her back and slams into her even harder. Crying out the tears streaming down her face, minutes felt like an eternity, Fara collapses in defeat as the other man takes his turn on her.

Fara growls at the memory before heading back to the dance floor Sakiva at her heels.

“Hey.” Axel says tapping Ellie on the shoulder. She turns around to see the young beta smiling sheepishly at her.

“Did you get bored playing video games?” Ellie smirks.

“Yeah, I needed a drink and figured I’d hang with you lovely ladies, what you guys drinking?” Axel asked while trying to get the busy bar tender’s attention.  Ellie is drinking House Vodka, I’m drinking Bud and those two over there, Rue points to Fara and Sakiva dancing on the dance floor are drinking VK blue.  Axel orders around for everyone and gets himself a Fosters, taking a long drink he leans in close to Ellie.

“Dance with me?” Ellie asks holding out her hand towards Axel. He places his beer down and grabs her hand. Ellie leads them to the dance floor leaving Rue at the bar to carry all the drinks to their table, taking her two trips.

Song after song they danced getting more seductive in their dancing as the night went on. Fara and Sakiva had sat down with Rue and watched on as Ellie and Axel grinded each other. With every grind against their bodies, every touch the burning desire shot through Ellie to be sated. She needed it, she wanted it more than anything at this very moment and she could tell Axel did as well with his erection pressing in her as they grind to the music.

**_ 01:45 _ **

Axel and Ellie stumble out the pub and find themselves making frantically out in the alley behind the pub. Rubbing his hands up and down Ellie’s body as they kiss, tongues dancing in each other’s mouth. Axel brushes his mouth over Ellie’s jawline to her neck giving her soft kisses. Ellie lets out a moan, eager hands are now frantically fumbling to undo his belt and to unzip his jeans, and finally succeeding she unzips him, reaching in to cup him through his pants.

A groan escapes his mouth as she frees him, grabbing firmly at the base of his cock, Ellie began to stroke his length. Feeling himself almost near the edge, Axel turns Ellie around to face the wall, he uses his foot to spread her legs. Placing her hands against the wall for leverage as he pulls up her skit, moves her panties to the side, gripping her hip with his left hand he pulls her in closer and slides his cock into her, groaning out the words “Fuucck.”

Thrusting in and out the sound of his body slamming into hers could be heard, “Uhhhh, Yes.” Axel gritted through his teeth, slamming harder into Ellie, who was now moaning loudly with every thrust. He slides his right hand up Ellie’s body and frees her breasts from her top, grabbing her right breast as it falls free. Snarling into Ellie’s ear, he bites down on the back of her neck, Ellie groans in response.

Axel thrusts harder and deeper inside of her with every moan she makes. And just as his pace got a steady rhythm Axel came, biting her neck once again, squeezing her breast hard as his body climaxed. Ellie growls and huffs in disappointment and being left unsatisfied in many ways. Axel pulls out and putting himself away as Ellie adjusts herself.

“Damn it Axel.” Ellie barks.

“I’m sorry I came too early, Axel begins to rant on, “but you are just so fucking sexy and I wanted you so bad for so long now and your ass mmm that ass, your sweet pussy was so wet and I could smell your arousal.”

“Well I’m glad you came but I didn’t.” She turns and heads back into the pub, Axel following behind.

 

Luna in wolf form watched on in the distance careful to not be heard or seen, she couldn’t understand why she felt this jealous rage inside, wanting to rip apart that beta who clearly couldn’t satisfy the omega. “I know I could.” Luna thought to herself, she needs an alpha not some petty beta who can’t last more than a lousy 3 minutes.

 

“Hey there you two are we been looking for you.” Rue slurs to Ellie and Axel as they enter the pub.

“We just needed some air. Hey listen its late I’m going to call it a night. Ellie says wrapping her arm around Rue waist to hold them both up. Rue nods, “that’s why we was looking for you guys, we was leaving.”

“Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Ellie says into Rue’s ear so she could hear her.

Rue and the others all leave, Axel going with them leaving Ellie at the pub alone. She grabs her phone from her purse and dials Rhys number, it rings 4 times before a sleepy voice answers.  
 “H-hello?”

“Sorry, I know it’s late but can I come over?” Ellie slurs.

“El?, are you drunk?” Fully awake, he looks at his clock 02:15, “is everything okay?” He ask rubbing his hair.

“Yes, fine. Can I come over or not?” Ellie slurs once again into the phone.

“Yeah, okay.” Unsure why she was so eager to come over it had to be something important. Drifting back off Rhys woke to the knocking sound on his door. Ellie surprised him, she was totally pissed, hardly able to stand still with her staggering, but he couldn’t help but admire her outfit, she looked so sexy.  Moving aside to allow Ellie to come in he shut the door behind them.

“What’s up?” Rhys ask, but is thrown off guard when Ellie lunges at him, her mouth on his. Her kisses rough and needy. Breaking their kiss, “Are you sure El? Rhys asked.

A breathy “Yes.” Is all that comes out of Ellie’s mouth as she moves into kiss him once again.

 Placing his hands on her face he returns the kisses just as needy, he then lifts Ellie’s top off and drops it to the floor. Grabbing both her breast in his hands, a deep moan falls out of his mouth, he rubs his thumbs in circles around her hard nipples then gives them a quick pinch before pulling from Ellie’s mouth to move down to suck on her breast. Ellie tangles her hands in his hair as he nips, sucks and flicks his tongue on each of her nipples.

Lifting Ellie up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carries her to his bed, slowly lowering her down into it.

  
**_07:10_**

The morning light shines in Ellie’s face causing her groan in annoyance. “Too early.” She mumbles puling the duvet over her head. Jumping awake she rolls over to see a sleeping Rhys, the duvet only covering his groin area. Falling on her back Ellie places her hand over her eyes. “Oh god.”  Sitting up trying to not disturbed Rhys, Ellie fumbles out of bed and gathers up her clothes that have been thrown every where.  

“Hey beautiful.” Rhys mumbles half asleep.

Dressed from the waist down Ellie turns to face the bed. “Uh, have you seen my top?” Ellie blushes.

Pondering for a moment he shakes his head. “I tossed it somewhere.” Rhys smirks.

“You are a wild beast El.” Rhys purrs, his hands now resting behind his head. “I didn’t think you was ever going to stop, good thing I’m an alpha and can keep up with you, you naughty Omega.”

Grimacing, Ellie turns to search for her top. “Ahh, here it is.”

Getting out of bed, Rhys walks over to Ellie, his naked body pressed up against Ellie’s back, he wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his nose in her hair. “You smell like alcohol and sex.” He chuckles. 

Ellie grabs Rhys hands and pulls free as she turns to face him. “I shouldn’t have come here, I don’t know what I was thinking. I was drunk and horny and left very frustrated from Axel, he really needs to learn to pace himself.”

Cocking his head, “Axel? “

“Yes, we kinda hooked up behind The Moon, but the damn mutt came within a few minutes.”

Rhys growls. “So I’m your sloppy seconds?” 

Placing her hands on Rhys’s hips she pulls him closer to her. “No, I needed someone who could satisfy me, I needed an alpha and….and I knew you could.” Ellie says biting her lip.

Letting out a huff, Rhys relaxes. “You’re damn right I can keep up with you and satisfy you. It’s our jobs as alphas to fill l our Omegas needs.” Rhys leans in to kiss Ellie, but she pulls back.

“No. What we did, it was just two unmated people having a good time. No strings.”

Putting a hand through his hair he turns to put on his boxers. “Just sex? You felt our connection El, our bodies responding to each other the way they should. You needed me and I filled your needs and more. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that spark.”

“Please don’t make this into something more than it is, we just had sex Rhys”

“You should go.” He says under his breath.

“Fine.” Ellie grabs her purse and storms out of his house.

_  
**08:07** _

Ellie arrives home to find her brother eating breakfast at the kitchen’s island bar. Looking up he smirks. “Somebody got laid.”

“Mason that is enough.” His father snaps.

Rolling her eyes she walks past the kitchen and heads to the bathroom for a shower.

Drying herself off and putting on her P.Js Ellie grabs a glass of water from the kitchen, she returns to her room and climbs into bed, leaning over she grabs her purse to get some paracetamol tablets. Throwing two in her mouth she takes a mouthful of water swallows down the water and tablets. Sighing as she falls back against her pillow.

 

**_ 14:45 _ **

“Are you going to sleep all day?” Ellie mother says from the door way. Siring Ellie rolls to face her mother.

“What time is it?”

“It’s nearly 3 o-clock.” Her mother says putting her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner.

Groaning Ellie sits up in bed, rubs her eyes. “Mom, can I ask you something?”

“Yes of course you can. What is it?” Ellie mom walks over and sits on the edge of her bed.

“I been feeling very…“ blushing Ellie continues, I been very aroused lately, an itch that I can’t seem to scratch no matter how many times I “scratch it.” Ellie says using her fingers as quotation marks. “It’s actually getting worse as the days go by and I been having these vivid dreams too.”

Listening intently to her daughter she nods her head. “Ellie, have you been taking your pills?” Her mother ask softly.

“Uhhh…oops. “

“When’s the last time you remember taking them?”

Biting her lip she tries to remember the last time she took her suppressant pills. “Shit, two moons ago.”

“I think you’re heat is coming in, you’ll only get worse I’m afraid.”

“I haven’t had a heat in years! I don’t even remember having one actually.” Ellie groans into her pillow. “How bad will it be? She ask her mother.

“Well, you know how you are feeling now? Ellie nods. “That’s nothing compared to your full heat, imagine how you are feeling now and times it by a thousand. It’s not going to be pleasant Ellie, you haven’t had a heat in many years and so I’m afraid it’s going to be intense. It’s why you should always remember to take your pills.”

“Uhhhhhhhhh, great!” Will I lose control of myself?

“Yes honey, you’re body’s going to be going through intense overdrive the need to mate will be overwhelming. You will lose all self-control and mate with anyone, human, wolf, man-beast it won’t matter. You will be clawing at the walls to be sated. I think for your safety you shouldn’t go out alone during this moon.”

“You’re going to be wanting to fuck anything with legs.” Mason snickers from the doorway.

“Go away you.” His mother says shooing him away.

Patting her daughters lap before standing, “come, let me make you something to eat, you’re going to need your strength.”  

“Mom?”

She stops at the door to turn around “Yes?”

“Will this hurt?”

“Yes, you will need to be sated on a level you never felt before and it will drive you crazy, but don’t worry Ellie, were here for you. I will put out the word for the pack so they know to keep an eye on you, and before you say anything you do need protection. Being an unmated Omega in heat is very dangerous, alphas will be able to smell you soon and they will be seeking to find you and they most likely will. That’s why the pack needs to be informed so they can keep an eye on you and our house. Alphas are vicious beast when they smell an Omega in heat and they won’t stop until they get what they want. And that is you”. Her mother says pointing at her.

“Now get dressed and come down stairs so I can fix you something eat.” With that her mother left.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I going to do?” Ellie puts her head into her hands and begins to sob.

“Ellie? A soft familiar voice calls out. Axel walks into her room and rushes to her side. “Are you okay?”

Ellie doesn’t say anything but turns into Axel’s chest sobbing harder. Axel wraps his arms around her and gently rocks her. Suddenly Ellie’s burning desire starts returning deep in her groin, the throbbing between her legs intensifies with every touch from Axel.  Standing to her feet in a hurry Ellie puts her hands out. “Axel please you must leave.”

Bewildered by her sudden mood change he tries to approach her, but as he neared she stepped back, bumping into her dresser. “Axel stay back.” Ellie moans. She can feel herself getting flushed, her panties wet with her slick.

Axel sniffs the air and can smell her arousal, but is still confused by Ellie’s behaviour. “Are you okay?”

Just then Ellie lunges on Axel, taking him by surprise. She viciously nips at his bottom lip, hands pulling at his hair. She bites his lip hard the taste of blood fills her mouth as she slips her tongue into his, kissing him roughly. Ellie flies backwards, again bumping into her dresser. “Axel…” Ellie moans. “Please leave.”

Axel fully aroused now and can fully smell her arousal, she wanted him and he wanted her, but why was she fighting it? “I don’t understand, I can smell that you want me as much as I do you.”

Closing her eyes, biting down on her own lip she lets out a cry. “MASON!”

Mason flies into her sister room to see her backed up against her dresser in total fear while Axel his friend stands a few feet from her. “What’s wrong Ellie? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He growls looking at Axel.

Shaking her head no. “Please just get him out of the house. Please.” Ellie begs sinking to the floor, she pulls her legs up to her chest and begins to rock back and forth, tears streaming down her face. 

“I didn’t do anything Mason I swear.” Axel pleads.

“I know but for now you must go, Ellie needs you to go. Mason leans in close to his ear, her heat is near.”

Axel eyes widen, “Ohhh that explains last night.”

“Huh? What do you mean? Mason ask.

“She practically jumped my bones last night on the dance floor and then took me out in the alley so we could…you know, but I came to soon and she was angry and took off.”

 Gritting his teeth, “okay, but can you go now please. “

Axel doesn’t move he just stares at Ellie. “Is she going to be okay?”

“YES, NOW GO” Mason barks.

At that moment his mother walks into the room and quickly goes to Ellie side, motioning for Mason to take Axel away.

“This is another reason we must inform the pack any male no matter their title you will want, you will need, your body will be burning and turning and its unfortunately going to get worse baby.

“How can I make this pain go away mom? Please tell me.”

“Well, you must find yourself an Alpha and be with that Alpha until your heat is over. “

“Sooo, what are you saying mom?”

Clearing her throat, “have sex with the alpha and I mean nonstop sex until your heat is over with, you will be needing sex and only stopping to rest and eat. It will usually last 4-7 days.”

Groaning Ellie puts her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Who am I going to shack up with during my heat?”

“Your father can find someone for you, or if you like you can chose someone you are comfortable with to be with you during your heat the choice is yours.”

With Axel out of the house Ellie begins to relax and her body starts to calm down. “I think I’m going to take another shower and be down to eat if that’s okay?”

Nodding, Yes of course honey whatever you need. Ellie’s mother leaves the room allowing Ellie to go have a shower.

 Eslyn call’s Finn her husband, “Dear, we have a problem, its Ellie”

“Is she okay?

I’m afraid her heat is coming in, we need the pack to be on high alert and keep an eye on Ellie, also they need to be on the lookout for any alphas around our house, so maybe a protective order is needed.”

“Yes, I will call an emergency meeting tonight, um….leave Ellie at home but make sure she’s not alone have one of her friends stay with her.”

“Yeah that’s a good idea.

* * *

 

**_ 21:00 _ **

Rue, Fara and Sakiva came over to hang out with Ellie while the pack had their meeting at the town hall. 

Finn and the council members were sitting at the front facing the members. “I called this meeting because my daughter may be in danger. Her heat is coming in and you all know what that means for an unmated Omega. The council and I have decided that a protective order is needed in place to watch over my house. We will also need you all to keep an eye on Ellie, especially you Alphas, make sure no harm comes her way. If you smell any unfamiliar wolves in the area be on guard and expect the unexpected.”

“I want my daughter safe and I hope that you all take this very serious, alphas who smell an omega in heat are vicious and will not stop until they get the omega. An unmated omega is in even more danger. We need to make sure no wolf gets through our territory without questioned.”

“Now Ellie needs someone during her heat she asked me to pick someone for her.”

“I’ll do it. Axel pipes up.

Rhys growls. “You wouldn’t be able to handle her.” I will do it Finn. El and I are good friends, she trust me and I wouldn’t hurt her.”

Fnin rubs his chin, “Rhys has a point, Axel thank you for your offer, but as a beta you wouldn’t be able to keep up with the heat of an omega. Rhys do you understand that this doesn’t mean anything, you are just helping a fellow omega through their heat, you have no claim on her unless she says.”

“Sir, I understand fully. I want just want to help.”

“You just want to get your dick wet.” Axel says under his breath.

Rhys turns around to face him. “I already have last night when you couldn’t satisfy her.” Smirking Rhys turns back around.

 “Very well then its sorted, Rhys can I have a word with you. Everyone else you are dismissed.” With the hall now empty Finn turns to Rhys. “Ellie is my daughter, but even if she wasn’t I’d hope you give her the respect she deserves and not hurt her, but as she is my daughter I am warning you now if you hurt her there will be consequences and I won’t be kind.”

Alarmed by the sternness in his voice Rhys just nods in agreement.

“I think it will be best if you take Ellie to yours until her heat is over with, you guys will need your um…privacy.”

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea” Rhys smirks.

“Rhys take care of my baby-girl you hear?”

“Yes, sir.”


	5. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ellie's heat coming in she must be careful as other Alphas will be able to smell her, she has agreed to be with Rhys during her heat and he couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning
> 
> WARNING, Slight rape, non consensual sex.
> 
> SMUT, SMUT AND MORE SMUT.
> 
> Seriously, this chapter is nothing but fucking. 
> 
> Graphic images, gifs .

Once her friends left she tried to keep herself distracted, but it wasn’t working. She had already pleasured herself three times in the last hour taking a shower after each time. Falling face first into her pillow she let out a frustrated scream. “Arrrgh, this heat is going to be the death of me!”

The next morning Ellie woke up feeling like she hadn’t slept, which for the most part she didn’t, her body was exhausted from the constant waking up to pleasure herself during the night. Her body boiling hot, agonizing throbbing between her legs, the itching need to be sated and with each hour that went by her body ached more. She wasn’t sure she would be able to wait till tonight to be with Rhys, her body needed it right then and there.

Rue stopped by in the afternoon before going to work to check up on Ellie, when she arrived she couldn’t believe the state her friend was in. Ellie was sitting on the sofa, flushed, sweat drenched her forehead, her eyes normally a beautiful blue were black with burning need. She was agitated, frantic and her body was constantly purring with desire.

“Ohhh my god, don’t take this the wrong way, but you look like utter shit Ellie.”

Shooting her friend a stern look Rue held up her hands in defeat. “Sorry.” Sniffing the air, “Ellie your scent smells so good, you are aroused right now to I can smell it. Rue quickly put a hand over her mouth. “I don’t know where that came from.” Rue said looking bewildered.

“It’s my heat…you’re an alpha.” Ellie said smirking.  
“God if I didn’t have control over myself I think I’d even fuck you right now.”

That made Ellie’s body twitch with need, biting her lip she lets out a soft groan. Rue sat down next to her friend they stared into each other’s eyes momentarily, placing her hand on the back of Ellie’s head Rue leans in their mouths brushing against each other. Ellie opens her mouth moaning into her as she slipped her tongue into Rue's mouth. Their kisses became heated and Ellie could feel her body reacting to every touch Rue made on her body. Grabbing Ellie she sits her on her lap as they continue frantically making out.

“It’s about time you guys made out.” Mason is standing in the kitchen doorway with a big smirk on his face.

Getting off of Rue, Rue climbed to her feet, “Whoa um.. I should go.” She turns to see Mason smiling sheepishly at her. Ignoring him she quickly leaves the house, leaning against the door she lets out a sigh. “What the hell was that?”

“So I see you and Rue have finally upgraded from friends to friends with benefits.” Mason says raising his eye brows up and down.  
“Ugh, Mason shut up, we was just got caught up in all the pheromones my body is releasing, it was nothing.”  
“Okay, if you say so.” Mason chuckles. “Mom and dad are out tonight and they asked me to stay with you, but… Halley wants to go out for a run. Soooo will you be okay with me leaving you for a couple hours until Rhys picks you up tonight?”

“Yeah, what time you plan on leaving? I am itching for a run myself.”  
“Ellie you can’t, you have to stay in this moon, you can’t risk it.” Mason says with concern in his voice.  
“But my wolf is dying to get out I can feel her, she is just as agitated as I am. Can I run with you guys? I’ll be safe if I’m with you.”

Sighing Mason agrees. “You must stay with us though no running off alone. I might invite some of the others to that way you’ll be safe.”  
Not wanting to push her luck she nods in agreement. “Yeah good idea.”

“Okay I’m going to Halley’s and will ring around for the others to join us and come back to get you later okay?”  
“Okay, see you later.” Ellie says waving to her brother as he leaves the house.

 Ellie looks at the clock which reads 15:20, groaning Ellie slumps into the sofa, sitting up quickly as she heard something from outside. She sniffs the air and can smell a wolf. Jumping to her feet Ellie looks out the window but doesn’t see anything. She goes into the kitchen and looks outside, but still sees nothing.

Shrugging her shoulders she heads back up the stairs to her room to have a quick nap before her run tonight. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard another noise and the smell of a wolf. Sitting up in her bed she hears the sound again. “C’mon I want to sleep.” Ellie grumbles.

She moves sluggishly to her window and looks out, her eyes widen and fear sweeps her body as she sees not one, but five alphas standing around her house sniffing the air with wicked grins on their faces. One spots her in the window and lets out a growl and they soon run towards her house.  
Ellie’s heart pounding hard in her chest, feeling light headed from the heat she rushes to side table for her phone. As she went to call for help three of the alphas came barging in, one of them takes her phone from her and throws it against the wall, shattering to pieces as it fell to the ground.  
“There you are Omega I could smell you for miles.” One of the alpha says stepping closer to her.  Soon the others arrived into the bedroom and they both sniffed the air wicked smiles forming on their faces as they smell her heat.  “Who would leave an unmated Omega in heat no less alone?” The one alpha now standing in front of her stroking her jawline.

Ellie pulls back, but he grabs her by the hair and pulls her closer to him. “Now, now be a good Omega and submit to us.” He said pulling her hair so she was looking up at him. Ellie just spits in his face causing the alpha to become angry, he slaps her face hard, Ellie yelps.

Grabbing Ellie’s cheeks with his right hand he squeezes hard, looking into her eyes, “You will do as you’re told you fucking Omega.” Pulling away from him, “go fuck yourself asshole.” Ellie shouts back. The alpha’s eyes widen with burning with rage, “no Omega I plan to fuck you, fuck you so hard you will be begging me to never stop, and my boys over here, he said turning to point at the four men by the door, they will fuck you to and you will be begging for it to never stop.”

Ripping the clothes off her Ellie was left standing in her bra and panties. The alpha bit his lip groaning as he slid his hands all over the body, cupping both her breast. You are going to submit to me and you will do as you are told. He said through gritted teeth.  “Boys c’mon have yourself a feel, her body is hot and she loves being touched by an alpha.”

The four men stagger over to Ellie each taking turns to feel her body from head to toes. Ellie trying to fight with her body’s growing need. She didn’t want it, but her body was saying something else. Her body needed it and with every touch she arches back moaning in need.

One of the alphas unlashed her bra, dropping it to the floor he cups both her breast, moving them up and down as his thumbs circle around her nipples.  Another alpha pushes him off Ellie as he takes his turn on her breast, but he decides to suck and nibble on her nipple while squeezing the other breast. The third alpha pushes his hands off of her breast so he can suck on it too. Ellie moans in delight at the two alphas each on a breast suckling hard.

The other alphas are now naked, stroke their lengths as they watch the two suck on her breasts. After a few minutes the main alpha, assuming he was in charge, he cleared his throat and the two alphas stop sucking on her breast and step aside.

He shove’s his cock in her mouth and her gag refluxes kick in, but not caring he begins to fuck her mouth. The sound of gaging and gurgling filled the room as he fucked her mouth another alpha slide her panties off of her, he adjust himself and slams into her pussy from behind. A moan escapes her mouth. The others stand next to the main alpha stroking their lengths waiting in turn. Ellie one by one sucks the others while being vigorously fucked from behind.

Motioning for the alpha to stop, he pulls out of her. The main alpha signals for one of the alphas to lay down on the bed, he does so pulling Ellie onto his lap, easing her pussy down his entire length. Falling back he lets out a loud moan. 

Next thing Ellie knew she was being grabbed forcefully by her hips and a sharp pain crashed inside her body as the main alpha desperately tried easing himself inside her ass. Ellie cried out in pain, pleading with him to stop, but he just gritted his teeth and pushed himself harder into her ass, tearing her as he does so.

Grabbing Ellie’s jaw from behind he pulls her back into him, yanking her head up he digs his claws into her necks. The alpha underneath Ellie holding her hips he thrusts up and down in a stead tempo, groaning with pleasure. He reaches up and grabs a hold of her breasts, thrusting his hips harder into her.

Overwhelmed with sensation Ellie’s eyes close, moans falling from her mouth. Then suddenly her mouth is being force open by one of the alpha’s cock as he pushes it into her. Ellie wraps her mouth around the head of his cock, sucking as hard as she could, reaching out to take turns stroking the other two alpha’s cocks.

The main alpha now fully inside of Ellie, he stills momentarily, gives her ass a few hard slaps before he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, bringing his cock out completely and slamming back in. Ellie cries out in pain but also pleasure.  His pace begins to increase, he beings to slam harder into her, gripping the front of her thighs, his fingernails digging painfully into her, he pulls out and slams back in repeating this over and over.

 The main Alpha pull’s Ellie off of the others, still inside of her he pushes her over her bed, gripping her thighs he starts pounding into her again, his head back moaning through gritted teeth. Any time the others try to touch her he growls and snaps his teeth.

The alphas begin to fight over Ellie, ripping her off of one cock to slam another one into her.  The alphas are becoming very aggressive in their fucking, causing Ellie to cry out. “No more please…please stop.” Ellie begs. But the alphas ignores her cries, slamming harder and harder into her. “STOP PLEASE!” Tears fall from her cheeks, the burning sensation no longer a pleasurable one, but now a painful one as the alpha’s fuck her roughly, two of them try to fit both their cocks inside her at the same time, stretching her wide.  “STOP, STOP, STOP”

Ellie jumps awake covered in sweat, the brightened room now dark, she rolls over to check the time, 17:57. Groaning, Ellie gets up and takes a quick shower before making herself dinner.  It wasn’t until she cleared up the kitchen she heard her brother and his friends coming up the drive way and the sound of the door opening.

“Ellie?”  
“I’m in the kitchen, she answers back.  
Mason walked in with Halley, Jericho and Axel. “Hey, are you ready for a run?” He asked his sister.  
“Yes, I am.” Ellie couldn’t help but notice the look Halley was giving her. She didn’t understand what she did to her to deserve such a look. Shrugging past Halley she went up to her room to shift. Shifting into full wolf form she jumped out her window and let out a howl, soon followed by four more howls as the others came out.  
  
Halley’s brown and white fur shined brightly in the night as she nuzzled Mason’s neck with her nose. Ellie stood between Jericho and Axel and waited for Mason to lead the way. Growing impatient Ellie grows and snaps her teeth at her brother. Halley snaps back with a warning growl. Snarling at Halley Ellie moves closer, her brother steps in between them.

Huffing Ellie took off into the night. She didn’t need Halley’s drama and right now all she wanted to do was stretch her legs and run.  Jericho and Axel took off after her followed by her brother and his mate.

“Ellie wait!” Jericho calls out. Smiling inside Ellie slows her pace and finds a hiding spot, just as Jericho was coming to a halt she jumps out and tackle his playfully to the ground. Taken by surprise Jericho yelps. Axel catching up he watches as the two wolfs play he can’t help but remember back in college when Jericho and Ellie dated, they was always goofing off in human and in wolf form. Playing chase, hide and tackle as Ellie called it.

He knew he’d never be Ellie’s mate being a Beta and although it hurt him he finally came to accept it and move on. He of course wouldn’t deny Ellie if she ever came onto him, but he knew nothing would come of it.

His only wishes were that Rhys didn’t get Ellie, he was a smug alpha, a very possessive and he didn’t want Ellie to have to deal with that shit. Axel didn’t mind Jericho being with Ellie in fact he thought they made a great couple and should have mated, but for some reason they broke it off.  
  
Mason snickered at the two wolves darting in and out of bushes, “Are you two done yet?” He asked. The two wolves stopped what they was doing and sat back on their hind legs. “Good, let’s go.” With that the wolves took off in the night, darting through trees, bushes, Ellie slowed her pace as she caught the scent of the alpha she ran into last month. Watching on as her pack carry on ahead of her she quickly darts off in the other direction towards the scent of the alpha.

Her scent drawing her to her, her paws pounded into the ground with every step she took, coming to a halt Ellie saw the beautiful brown wolf running towards her slowing stopping until she was just walking towards her. Sniffing the air the brown wolf circled Ellie, nudging her nose into her thick fur. Ellie licked the wolf’s nose, she returns the lick. They begin to jump around playfully nipping at each other’s ears, Ellie rolls around on the ground her belly facing up, she lets out a soft whimper as her body quivers and burns with need.

The brown wolf crouches to the ground sniffing all around Ellie’s abdominal and sex area. Licking her lips the brown wolf could smell her heat and her arousal, just then she smelt the scent of four other wolves, the brown wolf stilled like deer in head lights, looking around frantically the wolf took off into the woods leaving Ellie on the ground with her head cocked to the side.

The pack arrive in full force, “Ellie!” Mason shouted out. “What the hell were you thinking running off alone?”  
Ellie rolls over and gets to her feet. “I just…” Ellie is cut off by her brother, “you just what, thought you’d take a stroll through the woods alone in your heat? Are you stupid?” Bowing her head she walks past her angry brother and pouts next to Jericho.

“Ellie it’s dangerous in the night let alone being in heat. You could have been attacked or worse.” Mason nuzzles his nose into Ellie, “I worry about you is all.”  
“Right, so can we go now?” Halley says with a huff.

  
“Yes let’s go for a quick run and head back home, Ellie here has a date with Rhys. Mason nudges his sister with his head, Ellie playful nips his ear in return. The pack ran together darting in and out of trees chasing scents that were days old, upon arriving back home Rhys was there sitting at the porch waiting for Ellie to return. Shifting into his wolf he greeted the pack nuzzling into Ellie scent marking her all over.

Going to her room to shift back and to gather her things for the next week. Rhys now in human form knocks on her door entering only when she says come in. Ellie turns around and gasp. “What the hell happened to your hair?

Rubbing his bald head, “punishment from the council for hurting you the other month.”  
“Huh, that was an accident and I didn’t tell anyone and neither did Mason.”  
“One guess who did” Rhys said.  
Ellie sits on her bed and thinks, “I don’t know, who?”  
“Axel, he is just pissed off that I get to be with you during your heat and he can’t.”  
“What a prick.” Ellie said agitated.

* * *

 “You can put your things here” Rhys said pointing to a small storage cabinet by his dresser in his room, Ellie nods and walks over to put away her belongings. Once she was done she then turns around to lean against the dresser staring seductively at Rhys. Her body twitching, the throbbing between her legs getting stronger by the minute, her slick wetting her panties. Her body was on fire and she felt like she would melt if she wasn’t touched right then and there. Rhys could smell her arousal, she smelt good Apple and a hint of cinnamon, he could feel his erection growing as Ellie slammed her body into him and places deep needy kisses on his mouth, their tongues dancing around together. Ellie moans into another kiss, deepening the kiss she reaches down to cup his hard cock that was now pressing into her groin. She squeezes it hard getting a low groan from Rhys in return.

After many minutes of her rubbing and squeezing his length through his jeans Rhys picks Ellie up with ease, she wraps her legs around his waist as they kiss hard slamming into a wall, picture frames crashing to the floor. Ignoring the shattered glass, Rhys nuzzles her neck delivering soft kisses on her. Delighted that she decided to wear a dress, he unzips himself, his erection springs free. He gives it a few strokes before adjusting himself, he teases the tip of his cock against her wet opening, a moan falls from Ellie’s mouth.

Nails digging sharply into his back he eases himself in, pulls out completely before easing back in just a little further. He repeats the motion teasing Ellie, she grabs behind his ears with both hands and bites his earlobe moaning, “fuck me pleeeease.” Ellie whines. Thrusting all the way inside Rhys stills as he lets out a groan. “FUCK ME!” Ellie moans though gritted teeth.

Obliging to her cries Rhys thrusts his hips back and forth, Ellie slamming into the wall as his pace increases with every moan made in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Leaning in nuzzling his neck wrapping her arms around his neck for support, Rhys continues thrusting harder into her, her moans getting louder as they turn into deep growls.

Breathing erratically as she feels herself getting closer to the edge, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “YESSS, MMMM-YEAH, harder baby! Ellie whines into his ear. Throwing his head back, biting his lip he thrust roughly in and out of Ellie. The only sound in the room that could be heard is her agonizing, whining moans and the sound of their bodies slamming together.

Ellie can feel herself close to her orgasm with every thrust and groan from Rhys brings her that much closer, thighs begin to shake as she reaches a much needed relase. She screams out in pleasure as she hits, biting into his collarbone as she rides out her orgasm. Rhys fucks her through her orgasm, his rhythm not easing up and she soon feels herself on the brick of another orgasm. “Godddd, YEAH!

They begin to kiss headily, breaking apart slightly to moan into his soft lips, he growls into her like a wolf protecting his prey. “OH GOD, OH GOD.” Ellie cries out as she hits yet another orgasm, Rhys pace falters grunting as he finds his release.  
  


Still inside he carries Ellie to the bathroom, carefully he eases out of her and puts her down, her legs likes jelly he sits her down on the toilet so he can run them a hot bath. “You okay?” Rhys ask.  
“MMM.” Is all that comes out of her mouth. Rhys smirks.

The room soon heats up and steams fills the entire room, Ellie’s needs quickly returns with a vengeance, the throbbing between her legs, her body screaming in need. She teasingly undresses, letting her dress drop to her feet she steps out. Left in just her panties and bra. Rhys admires her, she looks so damn sexy. “You are so gorgeous El.” Taking off his own clothes he steps closer to her wrapping his arms around her back to unsnap her bra, slowly sliding each strap off yanking it off he tosses it to the floor.

Groping her breasts in his hands he leans in to kiss Ellie, soft moans escape her mouth. Rhys brushes his lips on her jawline kissing down her throat until he reaches her breast. He flicks her nipple with his tongue slowly suckling on it, rolling his tongue around in circles while her nipple is in his mouth, he drops soft kisses across her chest as he moves to her other breast.

Lifting Ellie up he cradles her and eases her down into the bath, he quickly joins her pulling her back against his chest as he lays back. They lay there for a while enjoying the heat of the bath. Rhys gently strokes Ellie’s arms, her head leaning on his chest their legs intertwined. The moment doesn’t last very long until Ellie’s need returns, she slides her hand down his leg caressing his thigh with her thumb. Easing closer to his groin she begins to stroke his semi soft cock, gripping him at the base and moving up to his head rolling her thumb over his slit.

Moving around to face him Ellie grips the base of his cock with one hand and moves her mouth onto the mushroom shaped head, flicking and rolling her tongue around his slit. Ellie begins to move her mouth down his length her hand on his cock flicks up and down to make up for the area she hadn’t yet got to. Gritting his teeth Rhys puts his hands on top of her head pushing her further down as hie thrust his hips up. Pulling off, “Easy tiger.” Ellie purrs.

“El, I think your heat is bringing on my rut, I am having to fight to control my burning need to just ravage you, I want to fuck you so hard and make you scream. I am having a hard time keeping myself calm though. If I hurt you or get to rough please let me know.”

Biting her lip Ellie leans back on her heels, “Maybe I like it rough and hard, I don’t want to make love I want to fuck….HARD.” Ellie says seductively.

Rhys smiles pulling Ellie towards him. She adjusts herself and slowly eases down onto him taking his length in fully. Throwing her head back she lets out a grunt while pressing and rolling her hips. Rhys grabs a hold of her waist and moves her body to her rhythm. The sound of her moaning echoing in the bath, waves of water splashing out of the tub and flooding the floor.

 Ellie leans in to grab his shoulders for support as he moves her up and down off of his cock. “Yeaaaah, Yeaahhh, Mmmmm.” Ellie moans as Rhys is ferociously lifted Ellie up and down off of his cock while thrusting into her hard, her breast bouncing with every movement. Ellie slides her hand down to her clit and begins to rub it in circles, moaning out in pleasure as she does.

Deep breathing and sound of waves of water splashing onto the floor echoed in the bath, their bodies moving together in a frantic pace. Ellie’s thighs begins to quiver as she hangs over the edge of a earth shattering orgasm that rumbles throughout her body, Rhys doesn’t stop he continues thrusting his hips up harder his face leaning into her breast one hand cupping her ass and the other holds the arch of her back.

 She can feel herself near another orgasm as his rhythm continues for several minutes, her legs begin to shake, her body twitching as another powerful orgasm hits her body, with one last thrust Rhys lets out a long grunt as he explodes inside of Ellie while biting the side of her breast. Their bodies slowly coming down from their highs together.  
  
 

Leaning back against the tub Ellie rest her head against his chest, his cock still inside. Purring with delight Ellie fights the sleep that is trying to take her. She lays there breathing heavily and soon drifts off to sleep with the touch of Rhys soothing hands rubbing up and down her back.

 Waking up slightly only when she is placed into bed. “Lay with me.” Ellie mumbles.  
“I will babe, but I need to do a perimeter check, I can smell other wolves outside.  
Sitting up on her elbows with wide eyes, “Yeah, I can smell them to. Why am I only smelling them now?” Ellie asked confused.

“Your body was too busy focusing on the one thing it needed and that was to be fucked.” Rhys smiles.  
“True. Ellie smirks.  
“Now lay down and rest you’re going to need your strength, I’ll be back in 10 minutes and I expect you to be asleep. Rhys teases.  
Ellie doesn’t argue she’s way too exhausted to, laying her head down on the pillow she is instantly asleep. 

With her sleeping Rhys goes outside shifting into his wolf form to do a perimeter check, and it wasn’t long before he ran into trouble. Two wolves were making their way towards his house he let out a warning growl that told them the Omega is his. The wolves still and consider their next moves.

Meanwhile another wolf made his way into the house, shifting to human form he slowly climbs into bed next to the sleeping Omega. He moves a strand of her hair from her face causing Ellie to wake. Startled she goes to let out a scream but a hand is quickly over her mouth. “Shhh, he lured. His hand still covering her mouth he leans his forearm into her neck to keep her still as he moves between her legs. He slams into her, a muffled groan cries out from Ellie. He’s vicious with his movements thrusting hard into her each timr getting harder.

Taking his hand off of her mouth he grabs her breast and squeezes it hard, Ellie’s body responding she arches her back up and moans loudly. “That’s right take me big cock, Omega.”  He begins thrusting into her harder gripping her hips to help thrust into her, throwing his head back grunting as he fucks the Omega.

A growl fills the room as Rhys walks towards his bed snarling at the intruder. Shifting back to human form Rhys grabs a hold of the alpha’s shoulders and throws him across the floor making Ellie yelp out as the cock inside of her is yanked out. Her body still burning with need and the throbbing between her legs is not settling down. She still needs to be sated, her body twitching with need she arches her back up fisting the duvet in her hands letting out soft needy moans.

Rhys fights with the alpha and eventually gets him out of his house, by this point Ellie is engulfed in a burning desire her wolf wanting to come out her eyes blacken with need, growling to call for Rhys. He quickly comes back into the bedroom his cock becoming hard at the sound and sight of Ellie, grabbing her ankles he pulls her to the edge of the bed and flips her over. Getting on all fours her ass moving up in down in need, Rhys gives it a few slaps before he rubs her opening her wet slick oozing out with need.

Easing himself in he grabs her hips and begins to thrust vigorously with dire need to sate her every need. He slams into her the sound of Ellie’s loud moans, groans and growls along with their bodies slapping together filled the room. Thrusting all the way out and then slamming back in, he repeats this over and over before getting back to his vicious pounding into her. Rhys looks out the window and sees the reflection of Ellie’s ass in the air her tits swaying back and forth as he fucks her harder and harder, but he then see’s someone outside watching them. He lets out a growl not stopping his pace. The person moves away.

Ignoring the person for the moment he turns his focus back to the now screaming Ellie, using her hips to pull her closer as he slams hard into her. “Ohhhhh godddd. Ellie moan turning into a whine. Grunting loudly himself he reaches down to rub her clit rolling his thumb in circles vigorously, earning him a growl from Ellie. Her body thrashing out in pleasure from her clit being stimulated getting closer to her peak. Rhys hands now cupping, rolling, squeezing her tits as he continues pumping into her. Ellie body is screaming in pleasure to her she can feel herself tighten as she reaches her peak and is fuck through it once again. Feeling her body tighten around his cock as she orgasm brings him pleasure as he finds his release soon after. Ellie collapse’s her breathing spiked up as she comes down from her orgasm. Pulling out he climbs into bed and brings Ellie up to his chest, the sleep once again creeping up onto her. She rubs his chest and wraps a leg around him, she moans as she felt his still hard cock rub against her leg. “Sleep you, there’s plenty of that later.”

Ellie pouts but knows he’s right she can’t keep her eyes open any longer. She gives into the sleep and is soon snoring softly into his chest. Rhys purrs with satisfaction, rubbing up and down her back. It wasn’t long before Rhys woke up to Ellie’s hand stroking his length in a fast rhythm, her eyes black with desire. Sitting up he pulls her into his lap and eases her down his length. Ellie puts her hands on his shoulders as she bounces herself up and down his length moaning out in pleasure, her tits bouncing against his face.  Rhys lets Ellie set her own pace and enjoys her body bouncing on his cock.

Leaning her back into the mattress he pulls out to stand against his bed, he pulls her legs to him and eases himself back inside, pumping hard into her with every moan, growl she cries out. “Harder, baby harder.” Ellie whines. He listens her needs and pumps harder into her as he leans in to nuzzle her tits with his face. Rhys uses Ellie’s shoulders to help thrust in and out of her. He begins to slow his pace so his cock is sliding along her slick coming out completely and back in, out again completely and slamming in repeating this over and over antagonising Ellie’s body.

“Rhyssssss”, Ellie moans.  Smiling he increases his pace until he’s back to slamming hard and fast into her pussy.  Ellie’s body reaching its peak she fights back the sleep that’s trying to overcome her.  With one last thrust inside her body crumples into pieces as she screams out a power orgasm, Rhys not far behind her finds his release grunting as his rhythm falters from his orgasm.

Ellie and Rhys slept for a couple of hours before having heated sex again and again, they woke up in the late morning Ellie climbing straight on his cock riding him into yet more orgasm.  They lay there interwinded , Rhys stroking her back. “El?”

“Mmm?” is all that she can say.

“I love being with you, I love everything about you, your body is fucking amazing and I want to be the one who gets to have you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want to be your alpha the only alpha who gets to fuck that….that sweet pussy. I get so angry just thinking about anyone else having you in that way. I just want to rip their throats out.”

Ellie purrs, “mmm stop you making me wet again.”

“I am serious El. I want to be your mate.”  
Leaning up on her elbows she see’s his serious expression on his face. “Rhys I…..can we talk about this when I’m not a raging wolf? “

Letting out a huff Rhys nods. “Come we need to eat food.” Not bothering getting dressed they both set off to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was just after 2 in the afternoon so they decided to make themselves some sandwiches and cut up some fruit. Leaning against the counter not realising how hungry they both were they devoured their sandwiches and fruit within minutes. “I needed that.” Ellie says swallowing her last mouthful of fruit as she walked to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles handing one to Rhys as she passed him, downing most of hers in one mouthful. Putting the lid back on her bottle she sets it aside as she eyes up Rhys’s body from head to toe, biting her lip she can’t help but admire how sexy he is. His cock so thick and big and still hard from his rut, she starts feeling the need return and she lets out a whimper.

Hearing her distress he pulls Ellie close to him and passionately kisses her. She returns the kisses but with rough force and dire need to be sated. She didn’t want love making or passion she wanted rough sex and she needed it right then and there. Forcing her rough kisses onto Rhys he lifts her up on top of the counter top their kisses never breaking. He opens her legs, reaching down to her opening he feels her wet slick. Her body twitching with anticipation and need, pulling him closer to her she nibbles his ear before whispering “fuck me already.”

A shiver went down his spine and he felt her need through her words, adjusting his cock he rubs it against her opening, earning him a moan in return. He slides in slowly and back out, slides in slowly and back out in a teasing manner. Growling in need and frustration at his slowly teasing, Rhys just smirks at her knowing he is driving her mad in side.

Rhys thrust in slowly before pulling back out all the way, he slams into her, Ellie moans in pleasure. Thrusting his hips back and forth slamming in and out of her, the sound of her slick could be heard with each thrust.  Rhys grabs under her legs for support as he slams in harder with each thrust while gritting his teeth. Ellie’s head is back, her tits bouncing in all directions as he slams in and out of her getting faster and harder with every moan she makes.  
  


Ellie wraps her arms around Rhys neck as he lifts her up onto him, allowing Ellie control, she rolls her hips into him, and gripping her ass he spreads it apart as she continues moving her body in a pleasure pace for them both. With every groan, moan, breath in his ear brings his body on fire, with his hands still holding her up under her ass he begins to bounce her up an down, sliding his cock out and in back in with his movement. Ellie quickly matches his rhythm and bounces hard with him, her tits rolling around, bouncing in his face, Rhys tries but fails miserably to suck her bouncing tits.

She can feel her body climbing high to its peak her bouncing falters she arches her body back which makes Rhys adjust his hands to support her body. One hand holding her back the other holding her hip as he slams fast and hard in her until she screams out her orgasm, he thigh shaking he slows his pace but still continues thrusting in and out of her bringing her to another orgasm as he finds his. Sitting her back onto the counter she leans into his chest as she tries to catch her breath.

  
  
“Is it painful?” Ellie asked while looking at Rhys still hard cock.

“Yes if I don’t stroke it myself of fuck someone after a few minutes it’s really painful. I am trying so hard to not turn into the typical alpha even though you say you want me to.”  
“You are such a gentlemen” Ellie teases.  
“Yes, but your father warned me to not hurt you and well, I don’t want to piss him off again.”  
Ellie frowns. “I am sorry about your hair, I really liked it to”. Ellie pouts.  
“Hey it’s not your fault its mine and well that little snitch Axel’s fault.” Rhys could feel the anger building up and he wanted to hurt someone, something.

“Hey, its fine” Ellie says placing her hands on his face to make him look at her. Taking her by surprise Rhys lifts Ellie off of the counter, kissing her roughly with need he turns her around, “get on all fours babe.” Doing as she’s told Ellie gets on her hands and knees. Without warning Rhys grabs her hips and slams hard inside of her she groans loudly. He begins pull her hips to him as he slams inside pulling her hips back and forth as he meets her with a hard slam. Not focusing on her needs or caring at present he viciously slams in and out of her, Ellie turns to see his eyes black he’s gritting his teeth with an intense expression on his face. Rhys slaps her ass a few times here and there as he slams his cock into her. The sound of their bodies coming together filled the room along with Ellie’s loud screams and Rhys’s groans and grunts.

He grips her tighter, slamming roughly, he feels himself ready to explode and just like that he stills as he comes inside her, not caring that she didn’t. Pulling out he grabs Ellie by the back of the hair as he turns her around, once she is facing him he, shoves his cock into her mouth and begins to fuck her mouth roughly. Her gag reflux at full force as he forces all of himself into her, his hands still holding her hair he uses it to keep her on his cock and to pull her back and forth down his length. The sound of gurgling and gagging from Ellie as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth filled the room. A mixture of saliva and cum dripping from her mouth, throwing his head back as he comes in her mouth, she drinks it down while looking up at him.  
  
   

Pulling out, he lifts Ellie up to meet by her hair to his mouth as he kisses her roughly only stopping to pick Ellie up cradling her to the sofa, setting her down in front of it he uses his foot to pull her legs apart as he pushes he down so her ass is up in the air. Rhys slams inside of her causing her to cry out, he stills for a moment then begins to thrust his hips hard into her while using her hips to pull himself back and forth. Gritting his teeth he thrust harder and faster his body slamming against hers, Ellie screaming out in pleasure. “Uhhhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhh.  YEAAAAAH, Ooouuuuu”

Rhys body responds to her moans, he pumps his hips harder and harder into her grunting as he does.  “Don’t stop baby” Ellie moans. Rhys doesn’t he responds by thrusting out completely and slamming hard into her over and over. Ellie’s legs begin to turn to jello as her orgasm approaches, he fucks her even harder not slowing his pace down even when she hits her peak. He fucks her through it and fucks her hard and fast. His cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy, her slick dripping.

Turning Ellie around to face him he pushes her back down into the sofa as he grabs her legs and pulls her closer to him, slamming his cock inside her he continues to fuck her. Ellie wraps her legs around him, his body slamming into her vibrated through her whole body, her pussy throbbing with pleasure and need. Rhys lifts her up still inside of her, she leans all the way back as he slams his body in her vigorously while using his grip on her hips to help slam into her.

Laying her down face first on the living room floor Rhys crouches up to her ass as he slides his cock back into her wet pussy. He starts thrusting his cock in and out her fast like the horny dog that he is.  Ellie’s moans made his thrust faster and she in return became louder.  Getting on his knees he grabs her thighs and pulls them apart as he starts thrusting his cock in her. Ellie screams out as his pace picks up to a frantic thrusting of the hips slamming his big hard cock into her wet pussy.

 Just as he is about to come he pulls out and gives his cock a stroke and he explodes all over Ellie’s ass and back. Still coming he turns her over, stroking his cock his come sprays in her open mouth and down her tits.

The next few days they fuck viciously only resting to eat and sleep as their bodies needed it.

 

  
          
  
  
  
  
As the 5th day approached Ellie could feel her heat starting to go away and Rhys could feel his rut starting to settle down to.  The final night together they laid on the living room floor with the fire going and made passionate love and cuddled each other till they drifted off.  
  
  
                                              (Image of how Ellie looks and Rhys.)  
                         
  
                             (image courtesy [Soviet-Superwoman](https://soviet-superwoman.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.com )   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi will update ch. 6 next week I have a busy weekend. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the story please leave any feedback itll be appreciated.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Ellie and Rhys's cycles have just finished Rhys still has raging pheromones in his body and causes him to be inappropriate with Ellie resulting in his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Inappropriate sexual conduct, non consensual sexual conduct.
> 
> Just a quick update its not a long chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyways. Please comment and let me know what you think so far.

Ellie was relieved to be back sleeping in her own bed again after spending a week with Rhys during her heat. She was also glad her heat was over, but the next stage after a heat is the nesting stage where the Omega will nest in preparation of their pregnancy even if she didn’t get pregnant all Omegas still go through it after a heat.

Now that her heat is over with she can finally think straight and make better judgments, and one thing that was bothering her was that wolf she ran into again last week. Who is she? Where does she live and what pack is she with? Ellie had so many questions and needed answers. She was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery wolf.

Yawning Ellie stretches her arms before getting out of bed, she quickly uses the toilet followed by a quick shower. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed in a summer dress she set off downstairs. Thankfully her parents weren’t home and Mason was at Halley’s. Ellie had some breakfast before plumping down on the sofa to check her phone and social media apps.

She had a text message from Rhys asking to meet up and a few from Rue asking for details of her stay with Rhys, she replies to Rue  but stares at her phone before tossing it beside her. “I just left his house and he wants to meet up already? “ 

Sighing Ellie texts Rhys back,

 **Ellie** _: “Hey what’s up? What you want to meet up for, I just got home last night lol.”_  
**Rhys:** “ _I know I just thought we could meet up and have a chat, I mean we spent a whole week together I thought we could discuss what happens next_.”  
**Ellie:** “ _Talk about what? It was just a hook up during my heat, I thought you understood that?”_  
**Rhys** : “I know El, but can we just meet up and talk please? “  
**Ellie** : “ _Fine, come over now I’m home alone._ ”  
**Rhys:** “ _Thx El be over soon.”_

Huffing Ellie turns on the t.v and waits for Rhys to show up, Ellie flicks through the channels not really looking or interested in anything. She could smell Rhys before she saw him, he was wearing Lynx cologne which made her feel a bit nauseous. Reaching the door Rhys rings the doorbell a moment later Ellie opens it and he smiles at her. “Hey El.”

“Come on in” she says stepping aside. Rhys walks in and they head to the kitchen, “tea or coffe?” Ellie asks.

“Um no I’m fine.” He replies sitting down on the bar stool. Nodding Ellie sits down beside him on the other bar stool. Clearing his throat he looks over at Ellie, “how are you, did I hurt you at all during your heat?”  
“No, you was fine.” Ellie replied.  
  
“Just fine? “Rhys smirks.  
  
Blushing, “you were amazing, but it doesn’t change how I feel about you. My heat I was a raging wolf who just needed and wanted one thing, to be sated and you did that and more. I am very grateful for everything you done during my heat and taking care of me, but I just don’t want you as my mate. I am sorry, I can’t help how I feel.  How I was during my heat you know it was just my hormones and rage right?”

“El, why do you keep denying our connection? Why can’t you see how great we are together? During your heat we connected in a whole new way than just an Omega and Alpha mating during a heat cycle. I felt our bond, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel it too?”

“I don’t remember what I felt if I’m being honest Rhys, all I could think about was getting fucked and that’s all I wanted and cared about.”

Rhys tries to grab Ellie’s hand but she pulls away, “El, don’t be like that please.” He said while rubbing his hand up her thigh, Ellie pulls hand away.

“Rhys stop it.”  
Ignoring her he grits his teeth as he slides his hands up her thigh once again this time rubbing her pussy as he moves her panties to the side with his two fingers. “You know you like it El and you want it too.”  
  
“No, I don’t, STOP now!” She said trying to push his hand away, but Rhys was too strong. “Rhys get off!”  
His eyes turning black and his breath becoming ridged as he continues to rub his fingers in circles around her pussy.  
“STOP” Ellie cries.  
  
Rhys doesn’t listen he inserts two fingers.  
  
Ellie tries to stand up but he holds her down with his other hand, becoming angry Ellie bites his shoulder and sinks her teeth into him the taste of blood fills her mouth. Yelping in pain Rhys smacks her hard in the face trying to get her off. Ellie yelps out as she falls back into the sofa. “God damnit Rhys stop now, I don’t want it.”  
  
“That’s not what your pussy is telling me, I can smell and feel your arousal.”  
  
A growl echoed into the room “I believe she said stop, get the hell out of here now boy and you wait for your call, do you hear?  Kinn growled angrily.  
Rhys had pulled his hand out and was bowing to Kinn, “yes sir”. He said before running out of the house in fear.

“Ellie my dear are you okay?” Her father asked his eyes turning from black to soft blue eyes.

Ellie brings her knees to her chest tears slowly fall from her cheeks. “Yeah, daddy, I am fine.”

Kinn walked over to sit next to his daughter to comfort her, “don’t worry Ellie he’s going to be punished for his actions. What he did is unacceptable and I WILL NOT tolerate that sort of behaviour in my pack.” Kinn said through gritted teeth.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Ellie asked.

“That’s up to the council and the Elders to decide, you will know tonight at the hearing.”

“I have to go?” Ellie asked bewildered.  
“Yes I can’t just accuse him without a whiteness or the victim. I’m sorry Ellie you’re going to have to go to the trial and give your testimony of what happened.”  
“I don’t want to, he’s my best friend.”

“Ellie he violated you and who knows what else he would of done if I hadn’t come home early. You WILL, testify tonight that is and order.” Kinn said with a stern voice.  
  
Standing up Ellie huffed up to her room not believing what her dad is going to make her do. Yeah he was wrong for doing it but he was still her friend. This is going to be a disastrous night I can already tell. 

* * *

 

The council called a meeting at 20:00, all members of the pack including pups were summoned.  As the hall began to fill up the council members took their place facing the crowd. There was two chairs pulled forward, one for the victim and the other for the accused. They were both allowed an representative to support them during the hearing.

Council hearings weren’t like ordinary courthouse hearings, yes the council members listened to both sides and evidence but if found guilty the punishment is strict and may seem brutal to the humans. If the victim has been found lying and they would endure the same punishment the accuser was to face.

 Ellie sat on the left chair while Rhys sat on the right chair, they both gave each other a sorry look and both didn’t want to be there. Ellie’s father was standing beside her he was going to represent her, Rhys hadn’t chosen anyone and denied the council’s offer of an representative.

“It’s been brought to our attention that Mr. Rhys had attacked and violated Miss Ellie her father witnessed the attack and wishes to press charges on her behalf, but before we do we would like to hear from both the victim and the accuser. So without further due Ellie can you tell me what happened today between you and Rhys?”

Fidgeting with her clothes Ellie looked over at Rhys, he was slumped in his chair his head was bowed and he just looked miserable. She hated seeing him like that, but he did wrong and as much as she doesn’t like it he has to be punished. “Rhys asked to come over so we could talk and I agreed, so he came over and we was talking and that’s when he started to….”  
“To what Miss Ellie?” One of the council members asked.

“That’s when he started to inappropriately touch my thigh and my vagina.” Ellie said coyly.

“Mr. Rhys, is this allegation true?” Council member asked.

“Yes, it’s true, Ellie told me to stop and I didn’t, but you have to understand that we just gone through our cycles together and I still have all these hormones and pheromones raging though me. I didn’t mean it, I lost control of my wolf for a moment and let him talk over and I can promise you it’ll never happen again.” Rhys pleads.

“You are just coming down from your rut and her heat? I understand how hard it is to control yourself, but you must be stronger and fight the wolf. We don’t take what’s not ours, we don’t force ourselves onto others when they are pleading no.

Mr. Rhys you have done wrong and we council find you guilty you shall be punished, I will take into consideration you coming down from your rut and I will reduce your punishment from 10 whippings to 5 whippings using the wolfbane whip. You will also receive one strike against you, do you understand what that means Mr. Rhys? It means two more strikes against you and you will be kicked out of the pack.”

“Yes sir, I understand and accept my punishment.” Rhys says quietly.

“Very well, the father of Ellie will carry out the punishment in 5 minutes, Miss Ellie I am sorry you had to go through what you did and I assure you it won’t happen again.”

The council get Rhys in the whipping centre, his shirt is off and his hands are tied up. Kinn is wearing gloves as he takes the wolfbane dipped whip in his hands and slowly walks over to Rhys. He known the boy since he was born and as much as he adores him he also is furious with his behaviour towards his daughter and towards a fellow pack member. He raises his arm up and brings it back down with it landing a hard blow on Rhys’s back. Yelping, his body yanks back against the restraints as he’s flooded with intense sharp pain. And before he could regain his composer another sharp pain spread through his entire body, his knees buckling beneath him.

The pack members sat in complete silence as the punishment is being carried out. Kinn takes in a deep breath, exhaling sharply as he delivers one after another painful strike of the whip to Rhys’s back. His body gone limp and his weight pulling on the restraints of his arms by the 5th strike.  Wolfbane   effects werewolves, if exposed it takes them much longer to heal from the exposure and weakens them. Wolfbane has caused many werewolves to become weak, clammy and feverish for several hours to several days even, depending on how much they were exposed to at the time. It is deadly if a werewolf ingest wolfbane, it kill them in a matter of minutes to hours depending on the dosage.

Once Rhys was untied his body fell to the ground, his back bleeding from the whippings and the burns of the wolfbane. He was limp and just whimpering as he laid there in agony.

Ellie sat in her chair as the tears fell from her face.  “I’m sorry, she whispers.” Ellie stands up and goes to leave, but she is taken aback by the angry stares of Rhy’s family, it gives her chivers down her spine.  They can’t blame me for this surely? I didn’t do anything and I’m not the one who gave him the punishment the council did. Why are they staring at me like that? Ellie thought to herself.

Walking past Rhys’s family was nerve wrecking as she felt their angry eyes on her, she didn’t enjoy Rhys’s punishment but it’s the pack’s laws and we must follow them it’s how we keep order and peace amongst the pack.


	7. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn more about Luna and her family and there is a surprise for Ellie and Rhys.

Four weeks has passed since the council’s hearing and Rhys hasn’t returned any of Ellie’s texts or calls which she understands why, but she just wished he’d just text back even if it was a “leave me alone”. 

Tossing her mobile phone onto her bed Ellie started to get prep for the autumn term it wasn’t long now until she started teaching and she needed to plan out her lessons.

 Ellie looked up from her work and sighed, 3 hours has passed and she is not even half way done with her planning, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful brown wolf and who was she? She wondered. She doesn’t even know if she belongs to a pack or not and if so what pack?

She needed to know and she wasn’t going to rest until she found out, putting her lesson plans away Ellie left the house in hopes to find the wolf in the woods, but after an hour wondering around the woods with no sign of the wolf Ellie heads to town.  The full moon was tomorrow night she could cover more ground in her wolf form than her human form.

Ellie walks into The Moon pub and orders herself a Beer, turning around she bumps into a woman who was standing behind her. “Oh I am so sorry.” Ellie apologised.

“It’s okay, hey you’re the one who bumped into me before aren’t you?” The woman asked with a grin on her face.   
Ellie studied the woman’s face and then realised she was the woman she had bumped into before. Ellie blushed, “Luna right? I am, sorry that I keep bumping into you, I’m Ellie. If you're free would you like to join me for a drink?” Ellie asked.

“I’d love to, but I am actually working.”

Ellie hadn’t even noticed the woman was wearing the pub’s logo on her t-shirt. “Oh, what time you get off, we could always meet up later if you like?

“In a couple of hours my shift finishes and then I’m free for the night.”

“That’s great, here’s my number, Ellie gave the woman a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it,  give me a text when you are finished and we can meet up here if that’s okay with you?” Ellie asked.

Taking the piece of paper, Luna put it in her pocket. “I’ll text you later.” 

* * *

 

 “Got a hot date?” Mason snickered from the doorway of Ellie’s room.

Ellie was wearing a tight red dress with a side slit and red high heels. “Not really, but I am going to The Moon.”

“Dressed like that…? Okay have fun, I might see you there later. I came to ask you, some of the pack and I are going out for a run tomorrow night and wondered if you wanted to join us?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ellie replied while putting on her makeup. “Have you heard from Rhys lately?”

“Um, yeah he’s just been busy working…” Mason said nervously.

“Why the hell isn’t he returning my phone calls or texts though? I haven’t heard from him since the council meeting. I mean it wasn’t like it was my fault that he was punished.”

“Ellie, dad forbid him from contacting or seeing you, dad didn’t want me telling you, but that’s why he hasn’t returned any of your calls or texts.”

“Well that explains it, fuck sake dad. Ellie puffed. Finishing putting on her makeup Ellie turned to Mason. “What are you wearing? It’s making me feel nauseous.”  
“Just my usual aftershave.” Mason replied looking suspiciously at his sister. “Are you feeling okay Ellie? I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, but……”  
“But, what? Ellie interrupted.

Seeing the look on his sister’s face he decided it was probably best to not finish that sentence. “Nothing, never mind. Have fun tonight and Ellie…be safe please tomorrow is the full moon and I know what you are like the night before.” Mason chuckles as he heads to his own room.

Ellie’s phone went off, she’s got a text message. Ignoring her brother’s remark she grabs her phone from her bed and reads the text.

 **Luna:** “ _Hi Ellie, Its Luna. I just finished work, I’m going to run home and change and I’ll meet you at The Moon in 45 minutes. I hope that’s okay?”_  
**Ellie:** _Hiya, yeah that is fine. I am ready now so I’ll see you at The Moon when you get there.  
_**Luna:** _Great see you later._

Ellie didn’t bother replying back, she grabbed her bag and jacket and headed down stairs, putting her mobile in her bag on the way down. Her parents were sitting on the sofa watching T.V, “going to The Moon, be back later.” Ellie told her parents. “Be safe honey” Her mother answered back. 

Ellie’s been at the pub for 40 minutes when Luna finally walked in and went straight to the bar. She ordered herself a Budweiser taking a mouthful Luna started to make her way through the packed pub to where Ellie was. She texted her when she was on her way to tell her she was playing pool at the back.

“Hey, you finally made it.” Ellie smiled.  
Luna eyes widened at the beautiful sight of Ellie. “You look beautiful Ellie.”  
Smiling Ellie thanked her. “You look great too.”  
  
Luna was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that read “Do chicks?”  
“Do you know how to play pool? Ellie asked.  
  
“Yeah I play sometimes. Luna replied looking around the room of staring eyes in her direction.

“Great put your name up on the board.” Ellie smiled.

“Yo Ellie baby it’s your turn.” One of the guys slurred.  
Ellie picked up her pool que and bent down to aim and as she did one of the other guys walked behind her and grabbed her hips as he pretended to dry hump her. The men all roared with laughter. Ellie swatted him away as she laughed it off. “Stop it you, I’m trying to play pool.”

Holding his hands up in defence the guy walks around the pool table to sit back down. Luna gritted her teeth. She didn’t like anyone touching Ellie which is strange because she doesn’t know her that well and she’s not even her mate.  “Great shot.” Luna smiled.

Ellie cleared the table and was about to pot the black when a commotion at the front of the bar distracted her and everyone around the pool table.  “What the fuck’s going on? Ellie asked.

“No one wants you here, get lost” The bar manager shouted at drunk man.  
  
“Fuck you and everyone in this damn shithole pub. The drunk slurred while stumbling.  
  
“Go on, get out before I call the police.”  
  
“Like I am scared of the fuc…king police. The drunk lost his balance and fell onto a table knocking over pints of beer. The guys at the table weren’t happy, they both stood up and grabbed the drunk guy by the arm. “You better leave or the police will be the last of your worries Rhys”.

Rhys swung his arm to punch the guy, but was blocked and he punched Rhys square in the nose causing it to break, blood splattered up.

Ellie dropped her pool que and walked quickly to the front of the pub. “Stop it now.” Ellie shouted. The two guys shook their head as they headed to the bar. “Rhys, are you okay? Ellie asked softly.  
  
Shrugging Ellie off of him he staggered a bit before he regained his balance. “I’m f-fine.” He slurred.

“Jesus Christ how much have you had to drink?” You stink.

Rhys stumbles some more but Ellie grabs his arm and wraps it around her waist as she holds him up. “Come on your going to sit over here where I can see you and sober up.” Can I get a black coffee and a towl?” Ellie shouted to the bar staff.

Luna stood up and helped Ellie sit Rhys down on the chair. “What the fuck is he doing here?” One of the guys asked.  “He’s not welcomed here and Ellie you of all people shouldn’t want him around.”

“Why, what did he do?” Luna asked.

“I’ll tell you want he did, he forced himself onto Ellie here and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Luna found herself growling towards Rhys. She wanted to punish him herself.

“Its fine, it was just a misunderstanding that’s all.” Ellie said rolling her eyes. Ellie hands Rhys the towel for his nose. “Let’s play pool shall we?”

“YOU, OUT NOW” A familiar voice growled at Rhys. It was Ellie’s dad, he was furious his eyes burning red as he looked at Rhys. “Dad….” Ellie began but stopped when her dad gave her a stern look.

Finn took Rhys by the arm and yanked him out of the pub as bystanders shouted profanity at him.

Tossing her pool que onto the table Ellie heads to the bar and orders 3 shots of whisky. Luna watches Ellie from the pool table as she downs one shot after another. 

“She drinks whisky when she’s pissed off.” One of the guys says standing next to Luna, their eyes both on Ellie.  Luna doesn’t say anything.

Walking back towards the pool table Ellie calls for Luna to join her over at the empty table. “Sorry about my dad he can be a real pain in the arse sometimes.” Ellie chuckled.

“It’s okay.” So…shots of whisky?” Luna smirked.  
  
Ellie looked sheepishly over at Luna. “When I’m pissed off I do shots of whisky, it calms me down.”

“Fair enough. Did he really force himself on you?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, we was just coming down from our heat and rut and still had so many hormones and pheromones flying around and he get caught up in the moment. I don’t think he’d done it if he wasn’t coming down from his rut. He’s not that sort of person. He was so gentle and caring during our cycles together…” Ellie stopped.

“Are you guys mated?” Luna asked looking down at her bottle of beer.

“No, I’m not mated to anyone.”

Smiling on the inside Luna took a mouthful of her beer.

“So tell me a little about yourself, why did you chose this shit town to move to? Ellie quizzed Luna.

“I got a job offer up here and thought it be good to start fresh in a small town you know? What about you? How long have you lived here?”

“All my damn life” Ellie replied between mouthfuls.

“You ever think about leaving this place? You don’t sound like you like it so much is all.”

“No, I might hate it here at times, I also love it here to. It’s my home, I grew up here and couldn’t see myself living anywhere but here. Besides I am going to be the new Kindergarten teacher In September.” Ellie smiled. “So what job was you offered?” Ellie asked.

“That’s great you will make a great teacher, I’m actually nearly finished my Vet Degree.

 “You just don’t look old enough to be a doctor, how old are you if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m 27..”

“Damn you look young for 27, I’m 22.”

Ellie and Luna continued chatting for the next hour when Mason and his friends came and sat down at the table. “Hey Ellie. Looking over at Luna, Hi I don’t believe we met before, I’m Mason, Ellie’s brother.”

“Hi, Luna smiled.

Mason began to introduce his friends to Luna. “These are my boys, Jericho, Axel and Delco.”

Luna recognised Axel and pushed away a growl that was trying to escape from her throat, she waved at the three guys who were staring at her with sheepish grins.

“So Luna how do you know my sister? I never seen you around here, are you new?”

“We met last month your sister bumped into me in the street and then earlier today she bumped into me again. “ 

“Yeah, we really gotta stop meeting like that. Ellie laughed.

Mason wasn’t sure about this new girl, “So where do you live?”

“Mason leave her alone will you, you’re making her nervous.” Delco snickered.

“How come I can’t smell you?” Mason asked as he sniffed the air.

“I can disguise my scent whenever I want.” Luna replied nervously.

“That is awesome.” Jericho said a bit too loudly.

Mason glared over at Jericho, his smiling face faded as he coward in his chair. “So you just moved here, what about your family? Your pack even?” Mason asked between guzzling down his beer.

Taking a long drink of her beer Luna kswallowed hard, “I left my family and I’m not in a pack.”

Everyone’s eyes widen and Ellie gasp. “Why aren’t you in a pack?” Mason demanded.

“I wouldn’t follow their rules and I didnt like what they was making me become so I left. My father was furious with me so he sent bounty hunters after me, but they been chasing me for years now with no luck.” Luna sneered.

“Years? Ellie asked shocked. “How long have you been running for?”

“Wait, you’re a fucking rogue? What did you do leave your pack?” Mason voice was rigid with fear and concern.

“Like I said I refused to follow their rules and rebelled a lot as a teen and I finally had enough and left”

“Yes, but what rules? What did you do exactly?” Jericho asked.

“I didn’t want to join the pack’s army, I wanted to go to college and I didn’t want an arrange marriage, I wanted to fall in love and pick my own mate. I didn’t want no part in their evil ways, they tortured humans, werewolves and I just didn’t want to be a part of that.” Ellie’s voice quivered.

“I thought all rogues were dangerous?” Axel asked.

“That’s what they want you to think” Delco answered.

Mason downed his pint, clearing his throat “Ellie you know that I have to report her to the council and to dad. She is a rogue and has bounty hunters after her. Besides we don’t know that much about her and she could be a spy.”

“Mason don’t be ridiculous she’s not a spy.” Ellie snorted.

“You don’t know that Ellie, you only just met her today.”

Ellie stood up, “Come on Luna we don’t need this shit.” Luna stood up and walked away with Ellie towards the bar.

“Dude that was not cool.” Delco said slapping his friend’s arm.

“I don’t care, she can’t be trusted, and no rogue can be trusted. My sister is too trusting and that’s why she gets in the shit she does. There’s just something about her that I don’t trust and the council deserve to know that there’s a rogue sniffing around in our territory.”

 “I’m sorry about my brother he can be a dick sometimes.” Ellie said leaning against the bar.

“No, its fine I get it I’m a rogue and new here I wouldn’t trust me either If I were him. He’s only trying to look after you Ellie.”

Ellie growls, I wish everyone would stop treating me like I’m a damn child. I might be an Omega, but I’m still a fucking wolf and I can take care of myself.”

“Whoa, I don’t doubt that for one minute.” Luna smiles while holding her hands up.

“Sorry, it’s just between my dad and Mason I am just tired of being treated like I’m this delicate flower.”

 As the night went on Ellie ordered more shots and drinks and the two women seem to be hitting it off really great. Too great for Mason’s liking. He sat most the night watching Ellie and Luna with occasional grows and snarls coming from him as Luna got closer to Ellie.  Mason’s friends had left the pub to go to a house party at Fliks they tried to get Mason to come with, but he wouldn’t leave his sister sight. It was near closing Ellie and Luna were drunk as hell, they stumbled their way to the ladies room laughing like a bunch of school girls as they stumbled into the restroom swaying and falling into every object that came in their path.

Washing their hands Ellie examined herself and Luna. “Fuck were are pissed as farts. I haven’t been this drunk in ages.”

“I haven’t been this drunk in years.” Luna slurred.

Ellie turned to Luna, “years?” Losing her balance Ellie fell into Luna causing them to fall into the wall behind them. They stared at each other for a moment that felt like an eternity to Ellie. Leaning in Ellie began to kiss Luna pushing her body into hers as their kisses become heated and messy, hands frantically moving around as they explore each other’s bodies. A moan escapes from Ellie’s mouth as Luna kisses her neck and can feel the start of her cock growing.

“We” Luna steals a kiss, “should” Luna kisses her again, “continue this at mine.” Ellie rushed out before Luna stole her mouth again.

“Mmm, yeah I would like that.” Luna purred into Ellie’s ear. A shiver went down her back and she felt herself grow hungry with need as the throbbing between her legs intensified. “You smell so good, like Apples and cinnamon mixed with her arousal.  “Come let’s go.” Ellie said breathless. 

 They were so drunk it took them almost an hour to make it back to Ellie’s, during their ventures home Ellie had stumbled into a bush and as she struggled to free herself Luna couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. They finally reached Ellie’s at 1:39am, through drunken sniggers they took off up the stairs as quietly as they could and headed to Ellie’s room. Within moments they were upon each other, barely having chance to shut the door as they began to rip clothing from one another until they were both standing there naked.

“Shit” Luna grumbled between kisses.

“What’s the matter?” Ellie asked as she kissed all over her jawline and neck.

“I have to piss, I’ll be super quick. Luna grins.

Sighing Ellie plops down on her bed and waits for Luna to return.  When Luna returns from using the bathroom she finds the Omega passed out on her bed. “Just my luck.” She growls.  Lifting the Omega up with easy she tucks her into bed and climbs in next to her. Ellie mutters in her sleep as she rolls over intertwining her body with Lunas, her head resting on her breast. Luna nuzzled her hair and took in the lovely scent of the omega purring contently as her eyes became heavy and the sleep took over.

* * *

**10:48 A.M.**

Luna woke to Ellie starring at her while leaning up on her elbows. “Good morning.” Ellie purred.

“Morning” Luna lets out a yawn, “How long have you been watching me sleep for?”

“Awhile now, you look so cute when you are sleeping.” Ellie smirks.

“YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”  Mason barged into Ellie’s room, his eyes raging with furry as he spots them in bed together. “You not only brought her to OUR home, but you SLEPT with her too!”

Luna looks over at Ellie, “we didn’t actually sleep together Ellie passed out before we could.”

Mason glares at Luna.

“What in the world is going on up here? “ Their mother, Eslyn asked.

“Ellie here thought it was a good idea to bring home a fucking rogue and sleep with her.”

“We didn’t…..” Luna stopped when the woman held up her hand.

“You young lady I want you to leave my home now.” Eslyn said pointing a finger in her direction.

Luna goes to get up but Ellie pulls her back. “No, I am a grown woman and I can sleep with whom I want and see who I want and Luna isn’t dangerous.” Ellie protested.

“She is a fucking rogue Ellie how stupid must you be?” Mason growled.

“She is NOT dangerous and since when do we judge people by stupid titles anyways? Yes I know she’s rogue, but for the last time she’s not dangerous. She wouldn’t hurt me.”

Glaring Icily at Luna “Ellie you get _her_ out of my house right now before you father gets home. Eslyn said bitterly. She turns on her heels and walks down the stairs Mason following behind her.

“I am so sorry for that Luna.” Ellie lets out a cry.

“Hey, don’t be upset I am use to this treatment believe it or not.” Luna smiles weakly.

**12:30**

Ellie and Luna decided to grab a bite to eat before Luna’s shift started at The Moon. “So what time does your shift finish?”

Luna wipes her mouth with a napkin “I’m working till closing tonight, but as it’s a full moon the pubs shutting at 10 o-clock.”

“Would you like to run with me tonight? I was supposed to go with my brother and the pack, but I’m too pissed off with him right now.” Ellie snorted.

“Yeah I love to, are you sure it’s okay with your family though? I don’t want to get you into any trouble.”

“Yes I’m sure and screw them.” Ellie snickered. “So I know you said you moved here because of a job offer, but what exactly made you leave your pack?”

Luna looked up from her plate of food and swallowed hard. “My pack they are a vicious pack, cruel even, they like to hunt humans for sport and take pride in the wolf fights that I was forced to fight in most of my life. It wasn’t like any ordinary fights either it was to the death. When I was 15,” Luna’s voice begin to quiver, “my father forced me to fight my 13- year old brother…” Wiping away a tears that formed in the corner of her eye. Clearing her throat Luna continue.

“When I was 18 my parents told me that I was to take over as the pack leader and they also had arranged my wedding. I had no freedom, no say in how I was to live my life I felt like I couldn’t breathe.” Ellie reached out to grab her hand, but Luna pulled away. Wiping away unshed tears, she stands up abruptly, “I have to go to work, I’m sorry, um I’ll text you later.” Luna was already out the door before Ellie had a chance to reply.

Grimacing Ellie rubbed her now aching belly. She felt like she was going to be sick, no correction she WAS going to be sick, right then and there. Ellie rushed to the restroom getting to the toilet just in time as she began to vomit up her undigested lunch.  After throwing up 5 times and dry heaving a further 3 more times Ellie sat back on her heels as she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.

She slowly stands up and flushes the toilet, as she goes to leave the nausea kicks back in and she’s back to throwing up. “Jesus Christ I better not have food poising.”  The second attempt to leave the restroom was a success, Ellie made it all the way home before she had to throw up again. Her temperature began to rise, Ellie decided to lay down as she felt exhausted and weak from throwing up so much.

 “Ellie honey are you in here?” Eslyn called for her daughter. Ellie was still asleep curled up in a ball drenched with sweat, moaning in pain in her sleep. Eslyn sat on her daughter’s bed and put her hand palm up to her forehead she was burning up. “Ellie?” Eslyn cooed. Ellie slowly turned to face her mother but the urge to throw up came back and she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

“Oh honey you must of caught that stomach bug that’s been going around. I’ll make you some chicken noodle soup and bring you up some water. You must stay hydrated my dear.” Before Ellie could protest her mother was already down the stairs.

“Looks like Ellie caught the stomach bug that’s been going around.” Eslyn said softly to her husband who was watching football.”

“What stomach bug?” Finn asked confused.

Eslyn stopped in her tracks.  “I’ll be right back.” She got into her car and sped to the pharmacy.  “I need 2 no make it 6 female Omega pregnancy test please.” The pharmacist looked puzzled at her, “You need 6 pregnancy tests?”

Eslyn nods, ”yes I need to be sure.”

“Alright then.” The pharmacist gather’s up all 6 pregnancy test and puts them in a bag, Eslyn pays for them and rushes to her car.  She’s been gone no more than 30 minutes and Ellie was still throwing up in her bathroom when her mother kneeled beside her with a pint of water.

“I need you to drink all of this honey okay?” She hands her daughter the pint glass and helped her hold it as she drank it down. It looked like water, but it didn’t taste like water, it was something else, it had a bit of a sweet bitter taste to it.  Whatever it was it was helping her nausea.

“What was that mum?” Ellie asked handing her mother the empty pint glass.

“A special remedy to help with nausea. I need you to pee in this cup.” Her mother hands her a urine sample cup. Ellie takes it confused by why she wants her to pee in the cup.

“Uhh, why?” Ellie ask while examining the urine cup.

Eslyn doesn’t say anything, but instead hands her daughter the pharmacy bag full of pregnancy test.

Ellie’s eyes widen with fear, she glances over at her mother and then back down at the bag. “No, no, I can’t be.” Ellie cried.

“Well that’s why I bought these to see if you are, I’ll give you some privacy and come check on you in 10 minutes okay?” 

Ellie just stared at the bag muttering to herself about how stupid could she had been and how she isn’t ready to be a parent.  Eslyn gives her daughter a sympathetic glare as she leaves the bathroom and creeps down the stairs.

Ellie stared down at the pregnancy test with two blue lines, she couldn’t believe it but all 6 test came back positive. Ellie began to sob in her hands and when he mother returns she curls up into her mother’s lap sobbing uncontrollably. “Shhh,” her mother cooed her as she gentle rocked her back and forth.  “Everything is going to be okay honey, your father and I are here for you.”

Eslyn sat there comforting her daughter and when she became heavy and limp against her she realised that Ellie had fallen asleep. “Finn, can you help me please?”

Kinn stomped up the stairs mumbling about missing his football match, but when he came to the bathroom his eyes widen and then grimace as he saw the pregnancy tests sprawled out on the bathroom floor. “Finn, can you put her to bed for me?” Eslyn asked her husband.

Kinn gently lifted his sleeping daughter in his arms and carried her to her bed, he layed her down and covered her up. He turns to his wife, “She’s….” 

“Pregnant? Yes, she is.” Eslyn said finishing her husband sentence.

Kinn grabs his wife by the hand and leads her to their bedroom. “Is it Rhys’s?”  
“Well, given they had matching cycles last month I am guessing so.” Eslyn muttered.

“Great, this is just fucking great, how could she been so stupid? An unmated pregnant Omega” Kinn scolded.

“Will you keep your voice down, and don’t you dare blame this on her even if she was on her pills with her and Rhys cycles matching up there was still a high chance of her getting pregnant you know that.”

“Who’s pregnant?” Mason asked his parents.

They both looked at one another and then their son.

“I am.” Ellie said from behind Mason.

Ellie had texted Luna to tell her she couldn’t run tonight as she wasn’t feeling well. Luna asked her if she wanted her to come over, but Ellie told her no she just wanted to sleep. Which wasn’t a lie all she wanted to do was just sleep, but she needed to see Rhys and her only chance without being questioned was when her family went out for their run. They were normally got a good 4-5 hours so she had plenty of time to talk to Rhys and get back home before her family did.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home with you? You know I don’t mind honey. Eslyn asked her daughter.

“No, I’ll be fine I’m just going to go to sleep anyways, go have your fun I know your itching to let your wolf out.” Ellie smirked.

“Okay as long as you are sure, if you need me or anyone please give us a howl.” Her mother had a serious look on her face and she knew she wasn’t kidding. Howling was the quickest way to get help and considering her family wouldn’t have a phone on them it just made sense to howl.

Ellie looked at her clock it read 19:12 sighing Ellie plopped down onto her bed. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Rhys again it went straight to answerphone. “Ughhhh.” Ellie huffed as she texted Rhys.

 **Ellie:** _Rhys please answer your phone I need to tell you something it’s IMPORTANT._

Ellie’s phone begins to ring.

“Hello?” Ellie said into her phone.

“What’s so important?” Rhys asked dully.

“No hi how are you?” Ellie teased.

“El, what is it? You know your father forbid me from contacting you and if he finds out that I broke..”  
“I’m pregnant.” Ellie blurted out cutting Rhys off.

“WHAT, IS IT MINE?”

Ellie rolled her eyes, “duh why else would I need to tell you. My family’s gone out for their run they won’t be back for hours can you come over?”

“I’ll be over in a minute.” Rhys said and then hung up.

Rhys shifted into his wolf form and bolted towards Ellie’s house, being in wolf form it only took him 5 minutes to get to her house instead of the normal 30 minute walk. As he approached her house he saw that the porch light was on and Ellie was sitting on the step with a bundle of clothes in her hands.  She stood up as he shifted to human form, eyeing him up and down she licked her lips as she handed him the ball of clothes. Rhys smiled. “See something you like?”

Ellie bit her lip and leaned her had into his chest. Rhys pulled her into his body. “Rhys, I am so sorry,” Ellie began to cry. Lifting her chin up with his index finger he wipes away the tears. “No, I am the one who is sorry El. I don’t know what came over me that day.” Come let’s get inside before someone see’s us.”

But someone did, Luna had come with soup and flowers when she saw the wolf approaching the house. She saw everything and it made her blood boil. Why did she lie to her and who is that guy? She only knew he was an Alpha by his scent. Luna tosses the flowers and mug of hot soup onto the ground and shifts into her wolf. She lets out a growl and snap of teeth before she takes off into the night.

 Rhys and Ellie went to her room shutting the door behind her she turns to Rhys who was about to put on his clothes but Ellie stops him. He cocks his head with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t know what it is, but whenever you are around I get this surge of emotions and feelings and needs.” Ellie says as she leans into Rhys’s naked body, her hand rubbing his chest and slowly making her way down his thick muscular thigh. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her abdominal, grabbing his semi hard cock in her hand she begins to stroke it up and down. Rhys lets out a hissing sound as she pumps his cock harder and faster while looking up at him her own breath becomes hitched as he becomes harder beneath her touch.

“I don’t know what it is, but I just feel so drawn to you, like I must be near you.” Ellie whispers.

Rhys lifts Ellie’s shirt up and rubs her abdominal, “it’s because of this El. I heard that pregnancy brings the parents together mated or not. It’s the way to protect the mother to be and her pups, it’s kinda cool if you think about it.”

Ellie cupped her mouth and rushed to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

Rhys grimace at the sound and smell of vomit as he got dressed. “Are you okay?” He asked kneeling beside her.

Ellie nodded her head and second later she was throwing up again.

“I’m going to get you some water” Rhys said as he stood up and left the bathroom. He didn’t do well with vomit and was happy to be down stairs in the fresh air. Once he returned to her room Ellie was sitting on her bed. He handed her the glass of water and she took a few mouthfuls before sitting it down on her bedside table.

“Rhys I met someone last night and we hit it off pretty good and If I wasn’t so drunk or maybe it’s my pregnancy anyways if I hadn’t fallen asleep I am pretty sure we would of fucked.”

“Okay, so what are you trying to say here El?” Rhys looked at Ellie confused.

“Well, just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean we’re together, plenty of people have kids together and aren’t dating.”

“El we’re not regular people we are werewolves having pups together it’s a huge deal and it means we most definitely should be together.” Rhys sighed. “Why don’t you want to be with me?”

“You’ve been my best friend since we was kids, my buddy and I guess I never saw you as anything other than my friend and I know we fucked a lot recently, but for me nothing’s changed in how I feel about you, I’m sorry Rhys.”

“You are fucking pregnant, unmated and don’t want anything to do with the pups father and you are sorry? Jesus Christ El you are having my pup and it is safer if we are together to raise him or her together.”

“Safer from whom? My dad is the pack leader I can’t get any safer even if I tried.” Ellie said raising her voice. Listen, I’ll call you when I have my doctor’s appointment you can come if you want I won’t stop you, but as for us there is no us.”

“Fine, whatever you want El.” Rhys turns to leave, but stops momentarily before he leaves.

Ellie was fast asleep when her mother came in to check in on her at midnight, she leaned in and gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead before going back downstairs to the kitchen where her husband was standing.

“How is she? Kinn asked his wife.

“She’s asleep.”

“He was here.” Finn said coldly. “I can still smell him.”

“You’re going to have to get past what’s happened, he’s the father of your grandchild.”

Finn snorted, “Like fuck do I have to,” Kinn turned on his heels and muttered he was going to bed.

* * *

 The next day Ellie tried to text Luna to see if she wanted to hang out, but got no response back she thought maybe she was working so decided to go to The Moon. When she arrived the pub wasn’t too packed, but had quite a few costumers in still considering it was only noon. She headed towards the bar to see if Luna was on shift, not seeing her she asks one of the bar staff, “Is Luna here?” Ellie asked.

“No, I think she’s off today.” The young bar lady said and quickly turned her attention to the awaiting costumers.  Sighing Ellie taps the bar before leaving the pub to head back home she was exhausted and was starving even though she just ate before she came to the pub.

When Ellie returned back home her mother told her that she had booked her in with the doctors and that she had an appointment next Monday. Ellie called Rhys and told him about the appointment and reassured him that he was welcomed. She had told her parents the night that she found out she was pregnant that she’s inviting Rhys to all her appointments and although she could see her dad’s jaw clench tight as grit his teeth he held his tongue and just nodded.

Ellie had made herself something eat and was just about to drift off to sleep when her phone started ringing, rolling over to fetch her phone Ellie answered it with a sleepy “Hello?”

“Hey.” Luna answered back. Ellie bolted upright in her bed.

“Hey Luna how are you?”

“I’m good now, sorry I didn’t answer your calls or texts I was out running and didn’t have my phone on me. “

Relieved to hear the reason’s she couldn’t get through to her Ellie relaxed against the duvet covers. “You want to come over to mine? I have something to tell you and I would prefer to do it in person than over the phone.”

“Yeah I’m free all day, I’ll be over and hour if that’s okay? I need a shower. Luna laughs.

“Yeah that’s fine. Ellie giggles back.

 Hanging up her phone so to speak Ellie jumped out of bed and had a quick shower herself. She only thrown up twice during that time which was actually pretty good considering she normally throws up 5 or more times in a space of an hour.

Once Ellie was showered and dressed she looked at her phone and saw it’s only been 40 minutes, sighing she sat on the edge of her bed and tried to think of how she was going to tell Luna about her pregnancy and who the father was.

If she’s going to get involved with someone then they have the right to know straight away what they are getting into. Apart of Ellie feared that once Luna found out that she was pregnant with Rhys’s pup that she would flee and want nothing to do with her, which Ellie couldn’t blame her.

Ellie’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing, rushing down the stairs Ellie got to the door just as her mother was opening it up.

“Hi.” Luna said quietly.

Eslyn turned to her daughter and then back at Luna she turned to go back to the kitchen.

“Come in,” Ellie said moving to the side. Luna walked into the hallway taking in the scent of the Stone family. She could smell two Alpha males and two Omega Females one being Ellie and the other her mother.

They quietly went upstairs to Ellie’s room and she shut the door once Luna was standing inside her room.

“Take a seat.” Ellie offered as she sat on her own bed. Luna sat on the pink bean bag and sank to the floor as she sat down. “Did you enjoy your run last night? Ellie asked.

“Yeah I did actually,” I needed a good run it’s been awhile. Ellie nodded as she smiled.

“I was home throwing up mainly and sleeping when I wasn’t throwing up.”

“Ohh, are you sick? You seem better today.” Luna said cautiously.

“Only temporarily.” Ellie smirked.

“I don’t understand, how can you be temporarily sick?”

“I’m pregnant Luna.” Ellie finally blurted out.

Luna’s eyes widen in astonishment. “Seriously? You’re not teasing me are you?”

“No I really am pregnant I have a doctor’s appointment on Monday and Rhys is the father.” Ellie said looking down while she picked at her cubicles.

“Oh this just keeps getting better and better.” Luna snorted. “Does he know? Does your parents know?”

“Yes and yes. This is what I needed to talk to you about I wanted you to know what you was getting into.”

“Ellie we had a great night out and made out but, that’s all. I mean I like you a lot but, we don’t even know each other.”

“I know but, I feel this connection with you, I’m drawn to you Luna. I think about you all the time and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Well what do you want to know?” Luna asked as she stood to her feet to sit on the bed.

“You mentioned about fighting your brother, did you kill him?” Ellie asked softly.

“Yes, I did and it destroyed me. I never forgave my father for that and after that night I started to rebel and go against my father and the pack. I hated him, I still do.

I hate how my mother looked at me after I killed my brother, she was scared of me, she was disgusted by me and she hated me. I could see it in her eyes.” Looking away Luna recalls her childhood memories, wiping away a tear threating to fall.

“I’m sorry no one should have had to go through that especially a 15 year old girl. Do you have any more siblings?” Ellie asked looking at Luna.

“Yeah, I have 3 younger brothers, they’d be 20, 16 and 10 now, but I haven’t seen them since I was 21. I use to watch them in the distance, but when the bounty hunters started coming after me I couldn’t stay to watch over them.”

Ellie moved closer to Luna placing her hand within hers. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. What pack are you, were you in? Ellie corrected herself.

Clearing her throat, “Um, The Blood Knight pack.” Luna said wary.

Ellie gasp in surprise at the name ‘Blood Knight,’ they grew up being told how dangerous the pack was and how to never trust a “knight” as they all were vicious untrustworthy wolves.

Ellie’s father always warned her about the ‘dangers in the knight’ pack and the knight family. Growing up her father told her bedtime stories that her great-grandfather had told his kids and grandkids (her father).

Her great-grandfather’s childhood friend Alec Knight were close like brothers they did everything together and when Alec betrayed him it devastated her great-grandfather. Alec went against their pack leader and created his own pack the “Blood Knight” and that’s when the feud began between the ‘Stones and Knights’.

“I know.” Luna began, I’m not proud of who I am or what I am. I don’t want to be an Knight let alone in the Blood Knight pack hence why I left and became a rogue. The problem is my father didn’t take my departure to well and sent bounty hunters after me to bring me back home.

I been on the run for 6 years I am exhausted from running and just want it to stop, but I don’t think it’ll ever stop unless I go back to the pack or dead.”

“Alec Knight he’s your great-grandfather, and Sage Knight is your father?” Ellie asked bewildered.

“I am afraid so, I understand if you want nothing to do with me especially considering you’re pregnant now, but I am nothing like my family I hated how cruel they are and that’s why I left. I want to be free from them, to live my life the way I want and to have a family that I chose and not being forced to marry someone I don’t like.

My parents are not nice and aren’t to be taken lightly if you cross them. My mother already hates me so she wouldn’t care if I came back alive or dead and my father just wants me to come back to run as pack lead and to use me to fight. He doesn’t even care about me I am just a weapon to him.”

“Jesus and I thought I had problems.” Ellie chuckled. “Sorry.” She quickly said realising how inconsiderate she was.

“No, it’s okay. I know I have, had a fucked up life and family, but it doesn’t define who I am. I want to be good and I been trying for 6 years to be. I like you Ellie, a lot and I am terrified that if I get involved with you that you’ll get hurt because of me. And not to mention how our families are enemies, your family and pack won’t approve of our relationship.”

 “Don’t worry about that let me deal with my family and pack, I can explain to them how you aren’t like them and by leaving your pack proves that. You have been so nice to me and I never once felt unsafe when around you even when in wolf forms when we first met. You could have easily attacked me and claimed me, but you didn’t and that tells me a lot about you.”

Ellie stares deeply into Luna’s bright brown eyes, leaning in she brushes her lips against Luna’s. She opens her mouth slightly to allow Ellie’s tongue to slip in tasting her sweetness as their tongues danced around slowly at first, but growing widely as their kissing became more heated.

Without breaking contact Luna lifted Ellie onto her lap and only breaking apart when they took clothes off in a rush throwing clothes all over the room.

Once they were naked their lips were back locked kissing frantically as their hands explored each other’s body. Luna cupped Ellie’s breast in both her hands, she been wanting to do that for a long time. She breaks away from Ellie’s mouth to move down towards her large hard purple nipples, tweaking them with her index and thumb finger getting a moan from Ellie.

Her pregnancy has made her nipples so sensitive and she thought she was going to cum from Luna suckling on her nipples right then and there if she hadn’t stopped to move downwards to her naval, twirling her tongue in it and around.

Luna continue to kiss all over Ellie’s abdominal brushing her mouth to her thigh where she gently caress, nipped and sucked on before moving her attention to Ellie’s wet pussy.

She could see and smell her slick and she couldn’t wait to finally get to taste her. Letting out soft moans as Luna used her hands to pull her folds apart as she slowly flicked her tongue.

Grabbing fistfuls of the bed Ellie arched her back up moving her hips up and down, Luna used her hands to hold her hips up as her tongue began to flick faster, twirling her tongue around her clit.

Luna moaned into her pussy as she lapped up her juices easing her tongue in and out in a continue motion, she could feel Ellie’s body shifting with every movement of her tongue.

Lowing her back down onto the bed Luna inserted two fingers inside Ellie and began to thrust them in and out as she moved her mouth back down to her wet folds, flicking her tongue as her fingers thrust faster and faster with every moan Ellie made.

“Oh goddd.” Ellie moaned loudly grabbing fistfuls of Luna’s hair. “Mmmmm” Ellie threw her head back as she felt herself getting closer to the edge, her thighs began to shake widely as she came Luna drinking her down. Sliding her fingers out she sit backs on her heels to grab her now hard cock and begins stroking it.

“Give me that.” Ellie demands as she grabs Luna’s cock and begins twirling her tongue around the mushroom head’s slit, slowly moving her mouth up and down while her hand flicks the area she hasn’t gotten to yet.

Luna runs her hands through Ellie’s hair as she’s bobbing her head up and down her length, Luna pushes her head down making Ellie deep throat all of her only pulling her away when Ellie’s gag reflux kicks in.

Moving her mouth up her length Ellie sucks hard on the mushroom shaped head before deep throating her cock once again, a string of saliva and cum ran from Ellie’s mouth and the head of Luna’s cock.

“Fuuck.” Luna groaned as she pulled Ellie off of her cock and kissed her hard lifting her up she eased Ellie down onto her cock.  Ellie stilled for a moment to give her body time to adjust before she started rolling her hips back and forth. 

Laying back into the mattress Luna grabbed Ellie’s hips and moved along with her letting Ellie set the pace. Leaning forward using Luna’s shoulders for leverage Ellie’s rhythm increased as she thrust her pelvic faster, moaning deeply into Luna’s mouth as they kissed headily.

Changing positions Ellie was now on all fours her ass in the air as she awaits contact, Luna stands at the edge of the bed grabbing Ellie’s hips to pull her closer as she eases herself in and begins to thrust vigorously with dire need to sate her every need. She slams into her the sound of Ellie’s loud moans, groans and growls along with their bodies slapping together filled the room.

Thrusting all the way out and then slamming back in, she repeats this over and over before vicious pounding into her some more. Ellie could feel the tightness in her abdominal as she hung on the edge of another yet orgasm. Luna digs her nails into the flesh of Ellie’s thighs as she continue to thrusts her hips into her.

Ellie can feel herself climbing closer to her orgasm with every thrust and groan from Luna brings her that much closer, her thighs begin to shake and she screams out in pleasure as she hits Luna finding her release soon after.

They laid with their legs intertwined as Luna strokes Ellie’s back. “So what’s going to happen between you and Rhys?

Ellie is fighting sleep and with Luna stroking her back was slowly putting her to sleep. “We’re not going to be together if that’s what you mean. I told him that this pregnancy doesn’t change anything and between us” Ellie says sleepily as she nuzzles into Lunas breast.

* * *

**Monday 16th July- 11:00 A.M.**

Sitting in the doctor’s office waiting for her name to be called Ellie skimmed through a magazine she grabbed from the coffee table. Her mother and Rhys were waiting with her as well.

Finally Ellie’s name was called and they walked with the doctor to the examine room. Ellie had to confirm pregnancy by taking a pregnancy test and of course it came back positive. The doctor then arrange for her to have an ultrasound to determine how far along she is and how many babies she has.

Ellie is sitting in the chair when the doctor warns her that the jelly is going to be a little cold and she wasn’t wrong it was. Moving the wand over her adominal the doctor found the baby’s sacs. “Oh” The doctor smiles. “Yes I can see three sacs and three strong heartbeats.”

“Huh..what?” Ellie blurted out.

“You’re having triplet’s dear, congratulations.” The doctor smiled.

Rhys sat in his chair in utter shock, his eyes widen with fear and his body rigid. Ellie’s mother was of course thrilled and was practically leaping for joy. “Three?” Ellie muttered.

“Well you know being a werewolf you have an increase chance of having multiple babies and aren’t you a twin yourself?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah, but three? How, why, no I can’t” Ellie looked at the frightened Rhys he looked as scared as she did and she wondered how they were going to raise three babies together.

“Going off by your heat cycle and the babies measurements here you are 5 weeks along. Your babies growth will start to double each week from next week.”

 

(A normal human pregnancy is 40 weeks were as a werewolf’s is anywhere between 3 months-5months depending on how many babies she has.  In a werewolf pregnancy the foetus grows at the same rate as a human does for the first 5 weeks and once in the 6th week the werewolf’s foetus grows rapidly each week.

So a 6 week werewolf pregnancy would be equivalent to an 8 week human pregnancy. It just depends on how many babies she is carrying on how quickly the pregnancy is.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I rewrote a few times and just don't know about it, there is slight smut but I just couldn't get into the mood to write their sex scene so I just did a little bit. I will give them a better sex scene later on. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a roller coaster of emotions :)


	8. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys can't accept that Ellie doesn't want him he is determined to win her love and orders a DM (death match) against Luna. 
> 
> The fight is brutal and only one will survive, Ellie can't stomach seeing the ones she cares about fight so she takes off. 
> 
> While she is going home she is kidnapped by the bounty hunters that are after Luna. They torture and rape her repeatedly.
> 
> Ellie is given a tea to drink but she isn't aware what is in the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Triggers in this chapter.

A week has passed since Ellie’s doctor’s appointment, her family, pack and council were all informed. Having an expecting mother in the pack is a big thing to werewolves, they are bound to protect her and to make sure she is safe and her pups once born.  Ellie’s father took then news of triplets well considering how he reacted to finding out that she was pregnant. Mason was of course excited and once Rhys got over his shock he was excited too. Ellie was happy that her family were supporting her, but she is relieved that Luna has stuck by her side even when finding out that she’s having 3 babies.  They been spending most days together when Luna’s not working and her family have come around to her.

Her dad of course went ape shit on her, but once Luna was faced in front of the council and told them about her upbringing and the reasons she left and is now a rogue they all seemed to relax a little bit and so did her father. The council didn’t find Luna as a threat and she was able to stay in the territory, she however, she was told she must either join the pack or leave. She had until the next moon to decide and if she didn’t decide then she’d be forced out of town.

Rhys still hasn’t accepted the fact that Ellie didn’t want to be with him despite being pregnant with his pups, he won’t take no for an answer and ultimately hasn’t given up fighting for Ellie. He wants her and even more so now she’s carrying his pups. He just see’s red when he see’s her with Luna, what does she have that he doesn’t? He often asked himself. Rhys knew that the connection with Ellie and him feeling threatened was heightened due to her pregnancy and he tried to control it, but his alpha wouldn’t allow him to.

Friday 27TH July  
  
 As the days went by he’d growled at Luna at any chance he got and he gave her threatening looks and snaps of the teeth. Each time he saw them together, laughing, touching each other made him angrier. He would have had Ellie if it weren’t for that fucking bitch. Rhys thought to himself.

_ 20:30 --The Moon  _

Ellie and Luna met up with Rue and Fara for a girl’s night out, but to her surprise Halley and Mason were at The Moon too. It’s been nearly two weeks since she found out that she was pregnant with triplets at the doctor’s office. She had spoken to her doctor about drinking alcohol and he had reassured her that the babies are fine and that alcohol doesn’t affect a werewolf’s pregnancy like it does a humans. Ellie was relieved that her babies would be fine and also relieved she didn’t have to give up drinking.

They greeted everyone as they took their seats at the table. Luna and Mason got up to get a round of drinks in while the girls stayed at the table chatting.  “I just want to apologise.” Mason said to Luna as they walked towards the bar. “I freaked out when I found out that you wasn’t with a pack, you have to understand growing up we were told about rogues and how dangerous they are and how we shouldn’t trust them. My father use to tell Ellie and I bedtime stories of his encounters with rogues and they were always brutal. I never heard of a nice rogue that you can trust.”

Luna walked silently next to Mason as he gently spoke to her. When they reached the bar Luna turned to Mason. “Hey I get it you don’t need to apologise, you was only looking after your sister and pack. You’re an alpha I’d be concern if you wasn’t cautious about me.” Luna gives Mason a reassuring smile before they order their drinks and sit back down.

The night was going great everyone was having a good time and then Rhys came pouncing through the doors huffing and puffing. He could smell the rogue and she was near Ellie, who is pregnant with his pups. He felt his muscle tighten and his blood boil, he felt his wolf trying to break free. His eyes turned black. Stomping over towards Ellie and the others.

“How can you guys just sit here with this fucking rogue like its no big deal?” Rhys asked through gritted teeth. His eyes burning into Luna.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Fara protested.

“Fair?” Rhys shouted. “What is fair about a rogue coming into MY HOUSE in the middle of the night and killing my sister? She was 12 years old.” Rhys said through angry tears.

“Rhys I am sorry you had to go through that, but I’m not like the other rogues.” Luna said softly.

“SHUT UP. I don’t want to hear from you. Rhys growled. You guys make me sick, and YOU, Rhys said pointing to Mason, you of all people should be ashamed of yourself. You are supposed to be our future pack leader and you are having drinks with this beast?” 

Mason went to stand up, but Ellie ushered him down. “Rhys” Ellie cooed. Rhys turn his attention to Ellie, his eyes begin to soften. “Rhys please calm down, Luna isn’t a threat to us.  The council have given her until the next full moon to either decide to be in the pack or leave.”

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Rhys sneered. “So what happens when the next rogue comes sniffing around and isn’t so friendly and say I don’t know kills one of your family members? Rhys growls. For fuck sake Ellie you are PREGNANT, what if a rogue attacked you or OUR pups?

Ellie eyes widen with fear and anger, “how dear you, how fucking dare you.” Ellie cried.

Mason glared over at Rhys, getting to his feet he walks over to him putting his arm around his shoulder. “Listen, I get why you hate rogues and don’t trust them, but I trust Luna. Heck my parents trust her and that is saying something. If you think my dad would let any rogue near his pregnant daughter than you don’t really know our pack leader very well. He has eyes on her,” Mason whispers into Rhys’s ear. 

Rhys feels his body start to relax a little at this new information, He still wasn’t happy that she was near Ellie. He just felt so damn possessive of her since finding out that she is pregnant with his pups. It’s only natural though for a wolf to feel like the way he does and it will only get worse as she gets closer to her due date.  If that rogue think that she can just walk in our territory and take his girl she has another thing coming. He wasn’t going to give up on Ellie, no in fact he was going to fight for her even if that meant going to the council to invoke a DM. (Death Match)

* * *

  _Sunday: 29 th July_

Ellie and her entire pack were in the woods, the council had informed the pack that a DM was invoked and was to take place that night. Ellie looked around and she saw her father talking with the council and noticed his agitation towards them. She has never seen a DM before she only heard bedtime stories about the fights, but from what she remembers from being told by her father was that it was a brutal fight to the death. It could be for dominate alpha or fighting over a mate or the simplest things such as a grudge. The last time a DM was invoked was when her father had done it to get his now wife. 

Ellie could hear whispers of questions amongst the pack and she herself had loads, Ellie looked around and saw that Mason was standing with Halley and her brother on the other side of the circle. She was searching for Luna, but couldn’t see her and that was making her feel very unsettled.

The head of the council stepped forward, “you all have been requested to witness the first DM in 25 years, between Rhys and Luna” You could hear gasps all around the circle as they take in this new information. Ellie stiffens as she hears that Luna will be fighting Rhys in DM. She turns to her brother who was just as shocked as she was. He whispers something to Halley before he makes his way to his sister.

“Mason, this can’t be happening.” Ellie shrieks as he places his hands firmly on her shoulders to hold his frantic sister still. “Ellie calm down please. I will try to speak to dad to find out what’s going on.”

“Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when the two people I care about are about to fight each other in a DM. I can’t calm down it’s a death match Mason” Ellie could feel the tears threating to fall from her eyes.

“I know Ellie, fuck.” Mason runs his hand through his hair as he tries to think of what to do. He looks around and makes eye contact with Rue. Mason motions for her to come over.  “Do you know what’s going on? Mason asks. Rue is biting her lip “I’m forbid to tell anyone anything.”

“Rue if you know anything please tell us” Ellie demanded. Ellie gave her friend a pleading look and she couldn’t stand to see her friend so hurt.

“Rhys has called for a DM against Luna” Rue began but was cut off by Ellie.

“Yes we know that” Ellie said impatiently.

Rue sighed, “yes, well Rhys invoked a DM against Luna because he wants you Ellie. He’s fighting for you. All this is for you and if he wins he thinks that will make you his.

“WHAT?” I can’t believe this is happening, why can’t he get it through his fucking head that I don‘t want to be with him? Yes I may be pregnant, but that doesn’t change anything.  Ellie lets out a huff as she storms off towards her father and the council.  “Where is Rhys?” Ellie snaps.

“Ellie, go away.” Her father growls.

“NO, I need to speak with Rhys right now.” Ellie shouted.

The council members looked annoyed, but Ellie didn’t care she wanted to speak to Rhys to try to stop this DM. 

“El?”

Ellie turned around to see Rhys standing behind her. “Rhys what the fuck are you doing?” Ellie voice broke.

“I am fighting for you, for us and our pups El, I am not letting some rogue come into our pack and take what is rightfully mine.”

“Rightfully yours? I am not a possession Rhys! Ellie barks. You must call this off now. Please Rhys don’t do this.” Ellie pleads.

“I am doing this for us Ellie.” Rhys says dully. I am proving my love for you.”

“By killing the person that I like? I fail to see the logic Rhys, just call this off.”

“No.” Rhys says sharply.” I must do this.”

Ellie see’s Luna being ushered to the centre of the circle. She turns on her heels and runs to her shouting her name as she does. Luna tries to break free, but the guards are just too strong. “Let her go! Ellie snarls. Ellie was shoved back by another guard. “Luna.” Ellie cries.

Rhys makes his way to the centre circle opposite side of Luna.

“Rhys has invoked a DM against Luna to fight for Ellie Stone. We the council have granted his DM and wish the fighters all the best and let the best wolf win.”

Ellie went back to her place in the circle next to her brother and Rue tears streaming down her face as she is about to watch the two people that she cares about fight to the death.

Ellie turns her attention to the woman who appears to be carrying two cups in her hands as she makes her way into the centre circle where Luna and Rhys are.

The council leaders are sitting in a row facing the circle, the leader stands “As tradition in a DM the fighters will be in man-beast wolf form and since it’s not the full moon I asked Adenia, the witch doctor to help us with our problem. She has formulated a potion that her people have used for centuries to force a werewolf shift from human form to their man-beast form. It is not like the moon shift, no it’s more intense and very painful. It feels like your body is being ripped apart and your wolf is forced out. It won’t be pleasant to go through or to witness. This is why traditionally DM are chosen on the nights of the full moon.”

Ellie turns to Mason and gives him a fearful look he returns her a sympathetic look knowing that this is going to be brutal. He hasn’t seen a DM before either, but he heard his dad talk about them and they aren’t something for the faint heart that’s for sure. He felt pity for the female wolf he was just starting to come around to Luna. The pack members were whispering amongst themselves all of the younger members have never witness this and they was just as nervous as Rhys and Luna, but the older pack members know what to expect and they all take pity on the two wolves.

The witch doctor, Adenia itches forward getting closer to the wolves in front of her. Luna eyes widen her heart pounds against her chest as the adrenaline rushes through her body. “I don’t need to drink that.” Luna says stepping back to shift into her man beast wolf form.

You could hear gasp in the crowd and Luna could smell the fear in the air. The witch doctor jumped backwards startled by what she just witnessed. “Impossible, it’s not a full moon.” She says astonished.

“I’m not bound by the moon.” Luna said after shifting back to human form. I come from a long line of wolves on my mother’s side who weren’t bound by the moon, I can shift when I want.” Luna smirks.

Adenia turns her attention to Rhys who looks like he wants to run away, but he stays his ground and takes the cup from the witch doctor. He grimace at the foul smell of  the liquid in the cup, taking in a big breath and exhaling sharply Rhys throws his head back as he downs the potion in one gulp. He instantly drops the cup, his eyes widen as his body is being forced to change against its will.

 A werewolf’s transformation itself would kill a normal human within seconds. The heart will stop and shrink to one-third of its size, then the wolf will experience liver and kidney failure as well as all other organs that must change in size. This is a painful process but the next stage of transformation is even more painful as the bones then break and begin to reshape and reform. The werewolf’s throat and vocal cords will then tear and reform, which will cause the werewolf unable to talk or scream for a while. The pituitary glands will attempt to ease the pain by flooding the body with endorphins, but it would have shut down by this point.

Once the internal changes have taken place, the external changes begin. Fangs grow in, the fingernails and toenails grow out to form claws, and the eyes change from their normal human appearance to a yellow, more animalistic colour. The spine enlarges and the vertebrae push out on the skin, causing the body to become hunched over, although the werewolf retains the ability to walk upright on two legs. The face and skull reform and extend to form a snout, whilst long hair begins to sprout from all over the body. The skin under this hair also seems to become much darker and upon completion of the transformation, the wolf usually lets out a long howl.

Luna wince at the sight of Rhys’s pure pain of shifting she was glad she didn’t have to go through it and kind of felt sorry for him. She looked around the crowd as they saw him shift and most of them were grimacing in pain of their own from witnessing this brutal change. Luna eyes searched for Ellie and as Rhys let out a long howl her eyes met Ellie’s, her eyes were red and puffy from crying she wished she could ease her pain, but she knows that no matter the outcome Ellie was going to be hurt bad.  Luna turned to the snarling man-beast that Rhys had become and shifted herself.

Ellie’s parents joined her side as the wolves began to circle one another crouched in an aggressive manner. Ellie rubs her slightly swollen abdominal where her pups are safely growing, her mother places her hand on top of hers and they just stand there in silence as the wolves began to fight.

Rhys is crouched with tail cocked, his lips pulled back, fangs bared, ears forward, and eyes wild and threatening as he moves forward snapping his teeth, but comes up short so that the teeth merely snap together with a loud clap. Luna growls fangs bared as she jumps forward punching Rhys knocking him down with as the hard blow hits him in the face. He snaps his head up with deep growl as he gets to his feet and charges towards Luna, she see’s him coming and moves out of reach of his open mouth. He tries to clamp down onto her neck, but is knocked off guard with a kick to the stomach and a punch to the kidney. Rhys howls in pain. Not letting up Luna body slams him down to the ground and goes for the kill. Rhys kicks her off with his hind legs and sends her flying 10 feet into the air and lands hard on her back. Within seconds he’s sinking his teeth deep into her flesh, shaking his head vigorously as he tries to rip her flesh apart.

 Luna whines in pain as she pulls always from his grip hard causing her flesh to rip apart in the process. She turns her head, eyes black as the night sky, she was born for this, her father trained her to fight these fights and for the first time in her life she was actually glad that he did. She was experienced and knew what she had to do.

Growling and snapping at the teeth the man-beasts attacked one another, blow after blow they both kept coming back for more no giving up or showing signs of tiredness. Their faces were covered with their opponent’s blood, their bodies wounded from bites and scratches and blood was sprayed on the ground it looked like a war zone.

The man-beasts tangled up one last time, growls and whining could be heard, their mouths snapping at anything they could reach, legs, arms, rips. There was a scuffle and before you knew it Luna was on top of Rhys, she goes for the neck, she takes mouthful of his flesh into her mouth and sinks her teeth in hard and doesn’t let go until the sound of Rhys’s yelping stops and his body goes limp against hers.   
“Nooo!” Luna heard from a distraught voice in the crowd not realising it was Ellie.

She lets go and rolls him over, his eyes are wide open, but have no sign of life in them. Luna won and she should feel proud of herself, but  when she saw the bewildered looks on their faces it made her feel ashamed of herself.

The council leaders make their way to Rhys’s body, he had shifted back to human form once he had died. They check for a pulse even though they know that he isn’t alive its protocol though. They confirm his death and the pack all let out a howl, mourning the loss of a member of the pack. Luna won she was free to leave the circle and she did once she shifted back to her human form. Luna limped her way through the crowd, people moving out of her way in fear of her, she winced at the pain from her wounds. She couldn’t find Ellie, she saw her parents and brother, but not Ellie.

 

Ellie couldn’t stomach seeing them fight any longer and as she was making her way back home when she was hit hard from behind knocking her unconscious.  “Yukio did you have to hit her so hard?” Sakae moans as he now has to carry her.

“Stop your fucking moaning Sakae and get a move on it.” Yukio grumbles.

“I don’t know why we didn’t just grab Luna” Sakae sulks.

Yukio growls, “don’t you see grabbing her mate will lead her straight to us, no more chasing after her. “

Sakae shuffles Ellie around on his shoulders, “So what are we going to do with her?”

“Whatever we want.” Yukio grins.

* * *

 

 Ellie stirred as she started coming to, the ground was cold to her bare skin and there was a breeze in the air she couldn't see with the blind fold on her face. Her head was pounding and she felt sick, her arms were aching from being tied back behind her back. She tried to scream, but with the rag in her mouth silenced her screams. She couldn’t hear anyone, but the smell was nauseating to her, it smelled like rotten flesh, must and piss.

  
(photo courtesy of  **by** **[White0wlsuperheroine](https://white0wlsuperheroine.deviantart.com/))**

She turns her head towards the sound of voices, her heart is pounding, chest heaving up and down hard against her. Ellie mumbles against the gag, tears falling from her cheeks, she slumps down curling into the foetus position. 

“Sakae, get here at once we need to take her to Dunkai he wants her first then she’s ours.” Yukio snaps.

“Why do we always get his sloppy seconds?” Sakae moans.

Yukio snaps his teeth at Sakae, “will you shut up and help me with her.”

The sound of footsteps pounding against the ground filled Ellie’s ears as they became closer, she felt herself being yanked up hard and dragged away kicking and screaming into the gag. She heard the door squeak open and she was ushered forward quickly, she could hear two men voices muttering to each other as they drag her and when they stop moving their voices stop abruptly.

“Get her ready.” A stern voiced called out.

The men take Ellie to a room and change her restraints from rope to chains, they quickly untie her arms the ache in her arms finally released, pulling her hands forward they put on the new restraints. Ellie suddenly felt cold metal against her skin and instantly knew that it was cuffs, she then heard the sound of chains as she pulled against her restraints. “Cuffs and chains?” She thought to herself.

Ellie was pushed down onto a seat, grabbing her foot Sakae put on a black high heel followed by the other foot. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. He looked her up and down licking his lips. “I can’t wait to feel you, taste you and bury myself deep inside you. He whispers into Ellie’s ear. Shivers went down her spine as he spoke and the urge to throw up was coming back.

They moved Ellie to another room and she heard the same stern voice from earlier. ”Finally. She heard footsteps coming closer to her then cold, rough hands slide up her stomach, across her breast and hover over her throat, the breath was sucked out of her when she felt the hands squeeze her neck tight. Dunkai grits his teeth, eyes burning with rage as he chokes her.

Letting go of her throat he reaches up to her blindfold and yanks it off. Ellie shuts her eyes from the brightness, slowly opening them, blinking as she tries to adjust to the change of light.  Ellie is face to face with and elderly man he is grinning sheepishly at her, she can see two other men, a lot younger than the man standing in front of her.

   
photo courtesty of  **by**[Ubasa](https://ubasa.deviantart.com/)-deviantart.com

“You are probably wondering why you are here and what we want? Dunkai says to Ellie. “Well you see your mate Luna has been a naughty girl and ran away from her duties at home and her father aren’t very happy with her about it. So, he sent us, bounty hunters to bring her back home. I figured if we take something of hers that she cares about then maybe just maybe she’ll come willingly. If not then we still get to have some fun before we kill you. You smell just like her, her scent is all over you. Now, Dunkai says clasping his hands together. “I am going to have you and then my boys here will get to do whatever they like with you.” Dunkai smiles wickedly.

He leans his mouth to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Ellie tries to pull away, but he grabs her by the back of the head to still her. He skims his right hand down her neck and in between her tits, he stops when he gets to abdominal and shoots her a look. Dunkai drops to his knees and places his ear against her abdominal. “You are pregnant.” He stands to his feet and growls. “I can’t be having that if we are to impregnate you ourselves now can I?”  He coos.

Dunkai appears to be thinking of what to do before he grabs his phone and leaves the room to make a call. When he returns he has a big smile on his face, “don’t worry you won’t be pregnant for much longer, but until the witch doctor gets here I am going to have some fun with you.”

Ellie screams against the gag and tries desperately to yank free, but it was no use. She slumps against the restraints and cries.  Sakae and Yukio take Ellie to another room to be with Dunkai, he soon enters as they leave. Dunkai walks over to Ellie and puts some accessories on her and puts a choker chain around her neck, ungagging her “that’s better, I can pull you wherever I like and like the good bitch that you are.” He quickly undresses himself, he stands in front of Elle, grabs the chain and yanks it up, she glares angry up at him.

 **  
photo courtesty of **by****[Ubasa](https://ubasa.deviantart.com/)-deviantart.com

“You can look at me like that all you want my dear it just makes me cock twitch with pleasure.” He says with a big smile on his face.

“Fuck you, you won’t get away with this.” Ellie growls.

“Oh, but I will.” Dunkai slides his hands up to cup both of Ellie’s tits, pinching her nipples he grits his teeth as he lowers his face between her large tits, he moves his mouth all over her tits and nipples. Ellie holds her breath and tries to think of a way out of here, she yelps out when he bites her nipple hard followed by another hard bit on the other nipple. She can start to feel his growing erection press against her thighs and its making her feel sick. “Please, don’t do this.” Ellie begs.

Dunkai ignores her pleas, grabbing her hips with both his hands he pulls her even closer to him, his erection resting up against her abdominal. “Grab it.” He snaps. Ellie shakes her head no. “Grab it now or I’ll shove it down your throat.” Dunkai barks.

Ellie spits in Dunkai’s face and that pisses him off, he yanks on the chain forcing Ellie’s head down, he shoves his cock in her mouth and she instantly gags when he begins thrusting his hips back and forth pulling at the chain to his advantage.  Throwing his head back letting out a moan Dunkai lets his guard down and slows his pace down giving Ellie the opportunity to clamp down on his sock with her teeth. Dunkai’s eyes shoot open in pain, he slaps her hard across the head in hopes she lets go of his cock. It takes a punch to the face for her to let go.

 Dunkai is angry, he turns Ellie around roughly, stands close behind her putting his left hand on her hip while his other hand yanks on the chain to force her head back, spreading her legs apart with his foot Dunkai slams all of himself hard into Ellie, she yelps out. Through gritted teeth he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, his cock sliding all the way out just for him to slam back in, he repeats this motion for a further three times until he viciously pounds Ellie from behind.

Her eyes are closed and she’s trying to not vomit, but the bile in her stomach is turning with every breath he takes and every moan he makes. She feels his left reach from behind to squeeze her breast as he thrust his hips back and forth faster and harder. Panting and groaning into Ellie’s ear, he bites her earlobe hard as he gives one last thrust and cums hard inside of her. His body goes limp against her.

 

Dunkai dressed and left Ellie shackled to the wall. Ellie let out a breath, her body begins to quiver from the crying. With exhausting taking over Ellie had fallen asleep, she woke up only when she heard Dunkai and the witch doctor enter the room. Her body instantly goes stiff and she feels the adrenaline shooting through her body, eyes following their every move. 

They approach Ellie and she notices that the doctor has a plate of food and a cup of some sort in her hand, is that tea? Ellie wonders to herself.

The witch doctor had put together a small mixture of crushed aconite flower and jimson weed and combined it in a mug of tea, when drunken by a pregnant werewolf it’ll induce a miscarriage within 12 hours.

Ellie hadn’t eaten since this morning and she’s been there for a few hours at least, her stomach grumbles in protest and she feels her mouth water at the sight of food. She cautiously eyes them as they set a plate of food down beside her and the cup of tea. Ellie sniffs the food before she scarfs it down watching them intently as she does, she reaches for the cup of tea and downs it in one go. The witch doctor’s lips curl into a smile as Ellie places the empty cup down.

Ellie finishes her plate of food and moves back clutching her stomach at the intense pain. “What did you do?” Ellie shouts.

The witch doctor laughs as she turns to leave, looking over her shoulder she says “you will soon find out.” She lets out an evil laugh as she leaves the room with Dunkai.  When they returned Sakae and Yukio was waiting for them eager to have their fun with the omega. “You have about 12 hours until the miscarriage will start.” Dunkai said boring.

Yukio and Sakae enter the room and slowly walk towards Ellie who was now curled up in a corner. Yukio grabs a hold of her neck chain and pulls at it as he drags her to the centre of the room, switching her restrains back to rope Yukio ties both her wrist above her head. Ellie’s scared impression makes them laugh, “aww are you scared? You should be. Sakae snickers.

 **  
** photo courtesy of by **[**Absoluth**](https://absoluth.deviantart.com/)**

Ellie shuts her eyes as she feels them both touching her body, they each take a breast in their hands, kneading and pinching her nipples before moving their hands down her body. Sakae drops to his knees and kisses her abdominal slowly brushing his mouth against her inner thigh. Yukio moves his hands to Ellie’s neck and grabs her hard as he shifts himself behind her. His hands brush down her back, resting at her hips, with his knee he opens her legs. Yukio growls possessively at Sakae to get off of her, he listens but growls back.

Unzipping his jeans and letting them and his pants drop to the floor, he steps out of them, kicks them to the side. His cock hard, throbbing with anticipation, he gives it a couple of strokes before he guides the head of his cock inside of Ellie. Yukio head drops, a deep moan falls from his mouth at her tightness. “You’re pussy is so tight, but it won’t be after I am finished with you, he begins to thrust his hips, pounding in and out of Ellie.

One hand grips her hip tightly while the other has reached around to grab her tit as he continues to pound his cock in and out, grunting in her ear with every thrust that he makes. Ellie tries to stay quiet, but her body is aching all over and she is still sore from her previous attack. Eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks, Ellie lets out a scream. The pain is getting to much, it feels like he is ripping her with every thrust he gets harder and pounds deeper inside. She wants it to stop, but his pace doesn’t seem to be slowly down any time soon.

Yukio thrust his cock all the way out before he slams hard into her pussy, he does it again and again getting even rougher and harder each time until he suddenly withdrawals his cock and guides it over the opening of her ass. Ellie’s whole body tenses at the contact and she pleads with him to stop, but he just laughs at her. Yukio with absolute force and many attempts he finally pushes his cock in Ellie’s ass. Ellie had screamed out with pain as he entered her.

Sakae at this point was now naked, he over walked towards Ellie with his cock in his hand, its large and long and Ellie didn’t want none of it. She was thoroughly done with sex at this point, she never wants to see another cock for as long as she lived.  As he stands in front of Ellie his hands reach up to cup her breasts kneading them over and over. Yukio has now began to thrust his hips back and forth slowly but without warning pounds his hips into her, Ellie lets out a cry which only makes him pound harder. Sakae takes Ellie’s hips and lifts her up onto his awaiting cock, causing Yukio to growl when he has to momentarily stop to readjust himself.

With both of them in each other they begin to thrust in unison getting harder and faster, Ellie is over stimulated her body aching all over, she goes limp as she just lets them have her, she doesn’t have the energy to fight back anymore. The sound of them grunting and their bodies slapping against each other filled the room. Sakae pounds her pussy at a steady pace, his face buried between her tits, moaning, groaning with each thrust.

Ellie’s body is being pulled one way then another, she can feel Yukio’s hot breath on her back, he slaps her ass a few times his rhythm not showing signs of slowing down. Ellie grits her teeth, she pulls against the restrains, arches back as her body betrays her with a painful orgasm. “That’s right bitch, you cum for us, you know you like it, omegas like it rough. Yukio growls. They switch positions before they continue fucking her vigorously for another 2 hours. Ellie’s eyes become heavy and she’s trying to fight the sleep, but she can’t, with yet another powerful orgasm Ellie blacks out.

When she wakes up she’s tied to a chair and has a ball gag in her mouth.  Sakae removes the gag from her mouth and replaces it with his cock and begins to fuck her mouth roughly. Her gag reflux at full force as he forces all of himself in her mouth, his hands hold her head to keep her on his cock and he uses it to his advantage to pull her back and forth down his length. The sound of gurgling and gagging from Ellie as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth filled the room  
  
  
photo courtesty of  **by** **[Ubasa](https://ubasa.deviantart.com/)-deviantart.com**

“My turn.” Yukio growls. And so he takes his turn mouth fucking her. When he let his guard down slowing his pace, Ellie bites down as hard as she can until she could taste blood. Yukio yelps out and tries to pull her off of him with no success. Growing angry Yukio punches Ellie repeatedly until he knocks her out, her clenched jaw releases him.

Opening her eyes she blinks repeatedly as she tries to adjust to the bright light, she looks around and notices that she’s now in a room, a bedroom? The room was warm and looked lived in, she tries to move, but realises she’s still tied up with her arms behind her back.  “Finally you’re awake.” Yukio said icly.

“Where am I?” Ellie asked.  
  
  
Photo courtesy of  **by**[ **guhzcoituz**](https://guhzcoituz.deviantart.com/)

  Deviantart.com

“That’s none of your concern. You was a naughty omega, you are going to pay for that.” Yukio eyes were black, his breath hitched and he already stripped naked by the time he grabbed Ellie’s hips from behind with one hand as the other guides his cock inside of Ellie’s swollen, sore pussy. She winces as he thrust all the way in, giving her no time to adjust he begins to pound in and out of her, Ellie screaming out in pain only ignites him to pound harder, grunting into her hear.

When he’s finished Yukio drags Ellie back down to the basement, tosses her to the ground and leaves her alone in the dark, cold, musty room. Ellie looks around for warmth and finds some old rags and blanket in warn out boxes, she makes herself a makeshift bed, lays down and instantly falls asleep.

Ellie is woken up drenches in sweat with intense pain in her abdominal and back, the pain feels like her insides are being ripped apart, her muscles contracting painfully. She clenches her stomach, curls up into a ball, she sobs through the intense pain for the next three hours. She could feel a warm wetness between her legs, touching it she brings it to her face, “blood, no, no, not my babies.” She lets out a gut wrenching scream as she miscarries her triplets.

 

“Ellie! I can’t scent her anywhere Mason! ”

“We’re going to get her back Luna. Even if I have to kill every last human or non-human now get up Luna we have to search for Ellie outside of the Moon Stone territory.”

 


	9. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update, the search for Ellie begins.

Mason had informed his parents that they believe that Ellie has been taken, they tracked her scent along with two other alpha scents leading out of The Moon Stone territory. Kinn called an emergency meeting and luckily everyone was still there from the DM, he arrange groups within the pack to search in different directions and once they’ve all sent off in hopes of finding Ellie Kinn turns to Mason and Luna. “Get Delco, Halley, Jericho and Flik to go with you guys, your mother and I are going to go on our own and search.” Kinn nodded to his wife and they sprinted off.

Mason called his friends over, agreeing on a game plan they went back to square one where Ellie’s scent started to fade. “She must have been taken this way, I can smell her scent ever so slightly.” Luna says sniffing the air.

“This would be so much easier if we could shift,” Jericho groans.  They all suddenly turn to Luna. “You can shift.” Mason blurts out. “Go, Luna. You can cover more ground than us.” Mason demands.

“Are you sure?” Luna asks. Mason just nods and without further a due Luna shifts into her man-beast form giving them one last look before she sprints off into the woods.

“It must be nice not being bound by the moon.” Halley snorts.

After hours of following scents that caught their attention they were still no closer to finding Ellie. It was now late afternoon and everyone was exhausted from searching for hours on end.

“So what do we do now?” Flik asks. 

“Well, we’re exhausted so for now we’ll go back to mind and start searching at first light tomorrow.” Mason says looking at his friends. His eyes are soft with a hint of sadness in them. “We need to eat and get some sleep so we’ll be refreshed for tomorrow, c’mon lets go.” 

They gingerly make their way back to Mason’s house, Halley hand kneaded threw Mason’s, when they arrive at the house the lights were off and there was no sign of his parents they must be still out searching for Ellie.

“Anyone hungry or thirsty?” Mason asks as he opens the fridge door, sticking his head inside while he remerges through the fridge.

They made do with some left overs and once they had eaten Mason set up the guest rooms for his friends while Halley came to bed with him. Snuggling up against Mason, Halley kissed his neck softly nuzzling their marks together. “We will find her.” Halley cooed. She could feel how anxious and scared he was and the need to find his sister. She tried to get him to relax with her tender kisses and it seems to be working as he turns into her kiss and they kiss passionately. Mason nuzzles his nose into Ellie’s throat and inhales their scent it relaxes him and he can feel his shoulders beginning to relax. “I love you Halley.” He says still nuzzled in her neck.

**_Tuesday 31 st July---06:48 _ **

Halley woke with Mason morning glory pressing into her lower back, she moans as she reaches behind her to stroke his thick length before she shifts herself on top of Mason and lowers herself down his length. Mason lips curl into a smile as he’s been awake since she grabbed him. Moaning as she is filled to the halt, leaning down Halley plants soft kisses on Mason’s lips, his hands reach down to her arse and gently begins to move her back and forth as their kisses become more heated.

**_ -8:12  _ **

Hey it’s about time you two finished” Delco grins as Halley and Mason make their way down the stairs into the living room where his friends are all at.

“Yeah that was one powerful finish.” Jericho adds in.

Halley blushes, Mason mouths “fuck you.”  To his friends.

Mason checks his phone as he enters the kitchen sitting down at the table. He had three miss calls from his father and one from Luna. Sighing he quickly dials his father’s number it rings twice before his father answers. “Any news?” Mason asks.

“We haven’t found her, but we was informed of two alpha bounty hunters who was spotted in our territory Sunday night. We think they are the ones who have Ellie.”

“Yeah, Luna and I gathered that.” Mason says disappointed. “They are after Luna and they took Ellie for bait I guess.”

Kinn growls, well they have a death wish coming onto MY land and taking MY daughter. Son, if you find them before I do, hold them off until I get there I WANT them for myself. “

“Yes father. Where are you and mum at by the way?”

“We are about 3 hours north-east outside our territory, we won’t be back home until we get Ellie.”

“Okay, we came back home last night we needed to eat and get some sleep.”

“Okay, now you guys had your rest get back out there.” Kinn barks.

**_ 10:00 _ **

Mason and the others raced to Adenia’s home, they all agreed that being in man-beast form they had better chances of finding Ellie faster. The witch doctor was reluctant to make them the potion, but with persuasion she came finally agreed and made enough to last them 7 days each until the next moon. Adenia handed each of them their potions and explained that each potion lasts 12 hours.

“Thank you,” Mason says as they leave. “Right, make sure you put the potions in your pouch so you don’t lose them during shifting.”

They drank the potions, the transformation was brutal, but once they were shifted in their man-beast forms they lout out a loud howl before taking off. They ran for hours following Ellie’s scent now that they was in wolf form they could pick up her scent better and they could cover more ground.  They skidded to a halt when they reached a rapid river where Ellie’s scent faded out.  “Damn” Mason growled. “They knew we wouldn’t be able to track her from here, she could be anywhere. “ Mason huffed sitting on his hind legs. Halley nuzzled her nose against his neck, scent marking him. 

“We’ll find her.” Halley purred.  
“The river is going to put us back at least 3 hours,” Delco says while looking around.  
“I know.” Mason snaps.  
Jericho and Flik look around to see if there’s another way across the river, but with no luck they turn to head back to the others.

* * *

Luna has been running for days she is still in the woods, but see’s that the open fields are near. Exhaustion creeping up and her stomach growling in protest, she’s starving and needs to eat, slowing her pace to a walk she crouches down as she spots a rabbit, she inches forward slowly to not make any noises and just as she is in reach she pounces on the rabbit sinking her teeth deep into its throat growling as she eats to warn off anyone who dares to take her prey.  Licking her chops she sniffs around looking for a water source she comes out of the treeline crouching in the open fields, slowly making her way to a small pond, warily of her surroundings, ears up on the lookout, she laps up mouthfuls of water only stopping when she hears a twig cracking behind her.

She turns around sharply to find Kinn and Eslyn crouching down in full wolf form themselves, relieved Luna lets out a breath. “How did you find me?” Luna asks.

“We followed your scent, but we also know that your father is the one who sent the bounty hunters after you and the only place that they’d take her back to would be their own territory.” Kinn replied.

“Yes, I know where to. Luna began. “When a bounty hunter gets their bounty they take them to a specific house that is used just for them until the council decide what is to be done with them, but in the meantime the bounty hunters torture, assault and even rape their bounties.”

Eslyn whimpered, Finn nuzzling his wife’s neck to sooth her. “How do you know this?” Finn asked.

“My father was training me to become a bounty hunter and I had to watch what they do in the house. Luna said quietly. “It was one of many things that I hated that my father made me do, I am not proud of it and it makes me sick.”

“It’s not your fault child, you were only doing what you was told to do, and the important thing is we find my daughter”

It just occurred to Luna that Mason and the others weren’t with them, “where is Mason?” Luna ask.

“They….. Kinn started, they are preoccupied at the moment. I had the pack scatter Ellie’s scent all around the area to put Mason and his friends off. I don’t need to worry about them when I am trying to find my daughter and Mason is next in line if anything happens to me he will need to lead the pack. We can’t risk us both getting killed.”

Luna lets out a laugh. “So they are basically running around in circles?” Luna couldn’t control her laughter and Kinn and Eslyn joined in.

**_ Wednesday 13:27 _ **

 Mason and the others come to a halt looking around the area they realise they been here before. “This is where we was yesterday morning.” Flik huffed.

“Arrrgh, this is bull shit.” Mason shouted. They have been back to their human form for the last couple of hours, the sun beaming down on them, its hot they all are exhausted and in need of a drink.  “We need to get some water, come I can smell a fresh stream not far from here.” 

 

The night sky looming in their paws sore from running, they are closing in on a rundown house in the middle of the woods. They crouch down as they approach the house careful of not being seen or heard they make their way inside. The front room has a broken, ripped sofa and a broken coffee table in front of it, the walls are filthy, it smells like mould and piss.  They shift to their human forms as they head to the hallway towards the bedrooms. Kinn opens up a door he instantly winces as the smell of shit an piss hits his nostrils. “Fucking hell it stinks in here.” He whispers.

Luna and Eslyn scrunch up their noses in disgust as they got a whiff of the smell when Kinn opened the door. While he searched that room they began to search the other two, but coming up empty. “There must be a basement.” Luna says to Eslyn. She nods in agreement as they walk to meet Kinn in the hallway. They head back to the kitchen area seeing a door they open it and discover the stairs to the basement. Kinn puts his finger up to his mouth to indicate for them to be quiet. They slowly make their way down to the basement, it’s dark and smells worse than upstairs.

“If Ellie is here then where is everyone?” Kinn asks. “This feels like a trap.” His instincts being right and just on queue Sakae and Yukio come walking out of the shadows with a huge smile on their faces. They turn their attention to Luna, “Well haven’t you grown up.” Yukio says biting his bottom lip.

“Where’s my daughter?” Kinn demands.  
“Now why would I tell you that? You have something of mine and I have something of yours….you see where I’m going with this right? Yukio smirks.

“I am not going back with you two.” Luna snaps.  
“If you want the girl back you will, if not then well we’ll just keep her until we get bored and kill her off. Although I think Dunkai wants her to be one of our breeders, isn’t that right? Yukio ask looking sheepish at Sakae. He nods with a wicked grin on his face.

Kinn growls and Eslyn has to pull him back. “Don’t, not until we know where Ellie is.” She says softly.

Luna looks at Kinn and he returns her stare, he shakes his head slightly to indicate that she’s not giving herself up. She feels relieved that he’s not willing to sacrifice her for his daughter although she wouldn’t blame him if he did.

“I’m not going to ask again, where is my daughter?” Kinn barked.

“Give me her”, Yukio said pointing a finger at Luna, “and I will tell you.”  
“I’m not here to negotiate, I am for my daughter.” Kinn says through gritted teeth.  
“Well, that’s too bad then, come lets go. “ Yukio says to Sakae.  
  
Eslyn suddenly flies forward pinning Yukio up against the way by his throat, “you will tell us where my daughter is or else I’ll rip your fucking throat out.”

Luna eyes widen in surprise, _damn you go mama_. She thought to herself.  Sakae was about to move in on Eslyn, but Kinn grabbed him locking his arms behind him.  
“I’m not telling you shit.” Yukio says once Eslyn loosened her grip enough for him to talk, but quickly tightened her grip at his response. She digs her nails into his throat and whispers into his ear, his eyes suddenly go wide and he looks terrified. “Now be a good dog and tell us where my daughter is.” Eslyn purred

Sakae looked at Yukio who motioned with his eyes to show them. Eslyn slowly loosened her grip as she shifts into her man-beast form and throws Yukio across the room his body smashing into the brick wall knocking him out. Sakae lets out a yelp clearly shaken by the fact that she can shift.

Smiling at the scared man in front of her, “I’m not the only one who can shift.” She says shifting back to her human form.  Sakae looks at Kinn and Luna who are both smiling at him. He shudders. 

Sakae takes them into another room with a bookcase he pulls one book down and the bookcase opens up revealing another room. They rush inside and Eslyn sheirks in horror as they see their daughter curled up in a ball, naked, dirty, and bloody and in chains. Sakae has a grin on his face as he begins to sneak out Luna sees him at the corner of her eye and grabs him, “Where do you think you are going.” Luna growls.   

Eslyn runs to her daughter and cups her face, she’s weak and can’t hold her head up. “Oh my god, what have they done to you.” Kinn starts removing her chains and Ellie slumps forward into her mother’s arms. She notices the blood pool where she was laying her eyes scan up to her legs and groin. “No, no, no Eslyn eyes shoot to Sakae who is being held by Luna.  “What did you do to her?” She shouts.  Sakae says nothing, just stands there grinning like a tool.

“My babies.” Ellie mutters. Kinn lifts his daughter up while Eslyn grabs a blanket and wraps it around her, Kinn lifts his daughter up cradling her to his chest.

“What are we going to do with them?” Luna ask.

Eslyn shifts into her full wolf, she causally walks up towards Sakae before she launches her teeth into his groin, digging her sharp teeth in as she viciously thrashes her head side to side. Sakae yelps out in pain trying to get the wolf off of him with no luck. Eslyn growled with every movement getting rougher each time. Sakae screams becoming louder as his cock is being literally bitten off. With one last vicious movement Eslyn throws her head to the side tossing his battered cock. There is blood everywhere and all over Eslyns mouth, she’s not finished with him. As Sakae sinks to the ground trembling she jumps onto of his body and goes for his throat.

Luna looks away as blood sprays out and you hear his gurgling as his throat is being ripped apart. Kinn and Luna begin to head for the stairs when Yukio’s movement catches her eye. He’s moaning, grabbing his bleeding head, his eyes meet hers and she can see his scared for the first time. Smiling Luna shifts into her man beast form and charges Yukio. He yelps and pleads out as his body is being bitten and scratched to pieces. It’s only when Luna latches her teeth in his throat that his cries are stopped. Luna finishes him off and tosses him like the trash that he is.

Kinn shifts into his man-beast form allowing him to carry Ellie easier and to move quickly they need to get back home, he knows that there will be more people coming and they need to get away.


End file.
